


1984AU

by Verzweifeln



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, bottom Wesker
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verzweifeln/pseuds/Verzweifeln
Summary: 妈耶，第一次用ao3还有点小紧张就是CW的1984AU没了





	1. 凛冬

凛冬  
0.  
Chris从厕所出来，电屏正丝丝拉拉地播放着新闻，大洋国在和欧亚国的作战中取得了胜利，士兵们的欢呼声投过主持人的独白断断续续地传出来。  
他分不清那是真的人的声音还是早就录制好的，毕竟他已经很久没听过谁真的这样欢笑过，在旧时代时也许每个人都可以在街上大笑，但现在不行，那些黑衣服会认为你犯了思想罪。  
而且他们上个月明明还在和东亚国交战，现在听起来他们就好像是友好了几十年的老朋友。有时Chris怀疑这些战争是否真的存在，甚至是欧亚国或者东亚国是否真的存在，还是他们只不过都是一些党构造出来，用以维持自身的影子。  
他抬起头，正对着窗户的海报上老大哥正在微笑，旁边有着“老大哥在看你”的标语。这把他吓坏了，身上出了冷汗——他在质疑，他犯了思想罪。随即他看向电屏，让自己看起来轻松又愉悦，就像是为那里正播报的东西而精神振奋，他这样坚持了几分钟，电屏里最终没有出现他的名字，这让他松了口气。  
表情至关重要，他提醒自己，上个礼拜隔壁老John家的儿子因为一个皱眉而被友爱部带离，直到现在都没回来。他把电屏的声音关的小了些，打算尽早休息，逃避这不能关闭的机器最好的方法就是睡眠，他们不能在你的咕噜里判断你的思想——只要你不说梦话。  
于是他简单收拾了自己，牙膏还没有如期发放，所以他现在只好简单的漱漱口，然后躺在床上，闭上双眼，回忆今天的事情，无休无止的工作，午餐那些难吃的红菜头，还有，还有——  
他想起中午的仇恨会。  
以往他从不回忆它，每次仇恨会的内容都大致相同，听老大哥的演讲，然后用大喊表达对国家的热爱和对敌人的愤慨。今天不一样，虽然他仍在最后喊的脱力，但在仇恨会开始前他看到人群中有个新站面孔，亮金色的头发和碧蓝的眼仁儿，最主要的是他穿着鲜亮的制服，这让他和整个真理部的棕色粗布西服们看起来格格不入。  
Jill告诉他那是新来的督察员，他们还不知道他的名字，但这并不重要，那些高层党员从不和他们这些普通党员交往，他们只需守好自己的本分。  
但不知怎么的他就是移不开眼了，男人收紧的领口和腰带恰到好处地修饰着他高挑的身材，他的腿笔直修长，不像是这里其他人那样蹒跚弯曲。而当开始仇恨会时，男人站在他的前一排，人群拥挤，他几乎感觉男人的背部正和自己的前胸若有若无的贴合，这是禁忌，党管束所有形式的性，但他浮想联翩，男人赤裸的身体几乎在他脑海里勾勒出了画面。而最让他亢奋时则是所有人大声地发泄“仇恨”时，他的眼睛通红，想着男人的样子，他要把他拐进某个不知名的树丛里，扯掉他这身上好的制服，然后操他，没命的操他，直到男人恳求他停下来，他会啃食男人的胸口，抽打他的臀部，让他像现在这样大呼小叫，带着黏浊而混杂的情欲和痛苦，他要射在他的身体里，看着那些东西一点儿点儿流出来——他恨，他的确恨，他的仇恨完全移向这个男人，他恨他拥有这样好的身体却无法让人触碰，他恨自己的思想——那些极端的思想罪，他控制不住——他仍想着对方流出汁液——去幻想一个男人，只因为他有三年没有过真实的做爱，他也恨他的工作，日复一日。  
他受够了这他妈的一切，他恨这一切，他的双眼充血，随着身边的所有人怒吼，像头野兽，他痛恨，他真的痛恨。  
他的回忆戛然而止，阴茎在裤子里搭起了帐篷，这使得他懊悔自己的思想，他不该回忆这些的。他偏偏瞥向电屏，同时将手不动声色地靠向被窝下的身体——最终他还是放弃了，这是不值得的险，一旦党知道了，他就会被安排一个妻子——比起缺少性，与党的妻子做爱令他更无法接受。  
他闭上眼，伴随着依然嘈杂的电屏，他要进行一场常规的，无梦的睡眠。

1.  
冬季的风雪夹杂着冰碴吹在Chris脸上，但他丝毫感受不到疼痛，在这时常冰天雪地的国家中他们早就习惯了如此。他以往常同样的速度走向真理部，当他到门口时，那位金发的督察员正例行公事地查看进门者的党员证。  
“你的证件快过期了。”  
他听见男人的声音，对方正和站在他前面的那个党员说话。男人的口音也与他们有挺大的不同，像是旧时欧洲的音调 。  
这再次令他浮想联翩，他是个欧洲人，至少曾经是，那么他应该属于欧亚国，可他为什么在这？他是战俘中接受了党的意志的幸存者吗？但党从不善待战俘，他们被殴打，强奸，当众斩首，党用任何方式逼迫他们就范——以救赎这些邪恶的灵魂。  
他也许被党的精液灌满过，那些汁液渗透他，多到几乎把他埋起来，赤裸着身子为某些高层党员服务，起初他抗拒，但那都是无用的，殴打和教导会让他走上正轨——最后他被净化，身心都属于党——最终他换取了这身制服包裹他上好的皮囊。  
这些无处安放的性幻想几乎挤破了他的脑子，当他最终意识到这有多么危险时，他抬起头，和刚刚在他脑子里的家伙四目相对。  
“Redfield同志，”男人手里正捏着他的党员证，他不知自己是什么时候递过去的，“你的脸色看起来不太好。”  
“不，不，我好的很，”他低下头，一把把自己的党员证抓了回来，“只是等不及要为党的今天做出贡献。”  
“哦——”男人点了点头，“我能理解，党需要一步不停的前进。”  
“是的，是啊。”他笑了笑。  
男人没再试图为难他，“你的证件是合格的，离开吧，党员。”  
Chris快步的离开，确认对方再也看不到时小心翼翼地擦了擦额头的冷汗。

上午的工作复杂又枯燥，事实上每天如此。他坐在自己只有一个桌子大的小隔间里把从桌前管道里滑出来的“问题报纸”分类，同时按要求更改它们的内容，把旧的放进另一边的焚化通道。  
每天他要处理十张以上的各种报纸，或是改写或是完全编造，然后那一天的报纸将全部重新印刷，为了保持老大哥话语的完全正确——这是个挺难的活，这个思想匮乏的年代很少有人脑子里会有那么多的故事。  
今天的第一份修改内容不大不小，“1980年，有关Markus的部分抹除并填补。”他看着这个要求想了半天，报纸上，Markus被老大哥称为“最好的战友”和“坚定无疑的支持者”，但现在他们说他是党的敌人。也许是党内的争斗，也许如他们所说，他是个间谍，但无论如何，这个人不再能出现在老大哥的夸赞中——老大哥向来可以看穿任何人，他不会认不出间谍或是叛徒，老大哥看着每个人，无时无刻。他小心翼翼地用剃刀将抹除的部分剃下，拿起笔试着去重新编造老大哥的话语。如果不去褒奖Markus，老大哥应该褒奖些什么呢？他端详着画面上老大哥的脸，突然有了想法。  
是的，没错，他想着，就来写一个关于一等兵Josh的故事，他动起笔来，开始书写一位党的士兵的生平，这个年轻人生长在党的领导之下，十七岁加入了对抗欧亚国的军队，并在1980年10月的某一天为了掩护战友而壮烈牺牲，老大哥为此表彰这个勇敢的战士。好了，他停下笔，重新看了一遍，没有问题，感人肺腑，在十分钟前Josh还不存在，而现在，他已经是一位坚定不移的党的战士。  
事实上Chris分不清楚这世界上那些人是真的，又有哪些仅仅是报纸上的一串文字，毕竟像他这样的人，每天都要编造三四个这样的英雄——而那些被仁爱部带走的家伙，他们就像真的不存在似的，没人提及，也没人想起他们。  
他把修改好的部分送进管道，并将剩下的东西一并扔进焚化口。下一份报纸来了，他重复着他的工作，一遍又一遍，更改数字过着编造故事，直到中午，他的隔间门被敲响，这使他注意到时间——已经十二点整了。  
“嘿，同志，怎么样？”  
他听见外面同部门的Barry在叫他，这让他不得不回头招呼了一声，推开隔间的门，对方像往常一样站在门前等他出来。  
“今天的午餐是什么？”他问道。  
“哦——一如既往。”男人的回答让他有点失望，但事实上这没什么好选的，这个月的补给少得可怜，他已经很久没吃过什么不一样的东西了。但他还是撑起一张满怀热情的脸，在经过电屏是深深地点了点头，好让他看起来对午餐和仇恨会都充满了无比的向往。  
他们走到大楼中央的走道，不同隔间的人们也纷纷涌上来，他们融入这棕色西服的浪潮之中，缓慢地向前移动，这种时候他总是觉得从空中看他们一定像是河床中搅动着的淤泥，缓慢还带着些不堪的味道。Barry在他身边滔滔不绝地说着关于昨晚他的两个女儿在“甄别叛徒课堂”中的表现有多么优秀，她们几乎一瞬间就看穿了叛徒们把戏，用老大哥教的方法——“敌人都是些面容衰颓，四处张望的家伙”。Chris笑着予以肯定，他必须肯定，也一定要大声的说出来，给身边的所有人听，他有多么热爱党的事业。但事实上他不喜欢Barry的两个孩子，一点儿也不，他还记得他去对方家里做客时那两个孩子的样子——她们从房间里冲出来，捋着党旗，扎着紧紧的马尾辫，围着他乱转了一气。  
“我们想去看中央广场的斩首仪式！”他记得大一些的女孩儿首先开口。  
他听得一愣，继而想起那天早上从欧亚国押送至这里的一批战俘，“不，”他说，“你们的年龄还没到可以去斩首仪式，你们太小了。”  
两个孩子突然大叫了起来，表情好像是在开仇恨会，把他弄得尴尬不已，直到Barry从房间里出来把两个女孩拉进了卧室。  
他不喜欢这样，事实上他自己都很少去看斩首仪式，即使他曾经是个军人，他仍不喜欢，也不会像那两个女孩儿那样疯狂。  
自己还不如疯了，他想着，像Barry一家那样就很好，快乐，充实，且不担心任何的思想罪，他们的思想仿佛天生就是属于党的。  
他们在通过漫长的甬道后进入食堂，他看到一个金色的影子，随即扭头定睛过去——男人穿着纯黑色的制度，领口带着银色的镶边，白色的里衬被黑色的领结箍住，整齐地压在规整的制服之下。男人的眼睛斜向一边，转而突然看向他这边的队伍。  
他吓了一跳，动作都缓慢了些许，他不知道对方是真的在看他还是仅仅是注视这个方向，男人突然勾起嘴角，这下他知道对方的确看到他了，他们的对视至少持续了两秒，然后他低下了头，随着人群拐进了等待午餐的队伍，捏着餐盘局促不安。他仍能在余光里看到男人，对方正在和同行的另一名督察员耳语，他的角度可以看到男人修长的脖颈和淡色的嘴唇，但他不敢去想了，也不能去想，男人注意到他了，以督察的身份状告某个普通党员的思想罪甚至不用通过审核，如果男人真的发现端倪，以至于告发他，等待他的就只有仁爱部的地牢。  
盛饭的女人将一勺子粘稠的菜汤丢进他的盘子里，然后递给他一块干面包，催促他赶紧离开。他也没有久留的意愿，随即转身奔向随便的一张桌子，低着脑袋将面包沾上菜汤，放进口中艰难的咀嚼，他没有勇气再去看看金发的男人是否还在原地，虽然他真的很想那么做。Barry在不久后来到他对面，像是盘中是什么珍馐美味般的狼吞虎咽，他们都太饿了，几乎没有时间在餐间交流，当他把盘子里的最后一点儿菜汤抹净时，Barry也刚好放下了自己的勺子。  
“今天的汤比昨天的还要美味。”Barry说。  
“是的，当然，我本以为昨天就已经是厨艺的顶峰了。”  
他称赞，然后咧开嘴笑，他们每天都重复这样相同的对话，以表达对生活的满足。然后他们开始讨论仇恨会，这也是常规话题，毕竟还有十几分钟他们就要赶去大厅发泄“仇恨”，他们都得为今天的仇恨准备个主题，这不容易，好在Barry向来善于找到各种仇恨点，提供给他不错的素材。  
他们边讨论着边走向大厅，时间还早，他们可以选个不错的位置，Chris向来喜欢人群中间，而Barry只是迁就他，毕竟以对方的标准，只有站在前三排老大哥才会真正的注意到你。  
可老大哥不可能透过屏幕看见谁，他在心里这样反驳了对方无数次。  
随着人群慢慢聚集，午餐前的场景重现，Chris觉得整个会场像个在卡车里沙丁鱼罐头，汤汁和他们这群“肉块”随着颠簸不断的晃动，除了——他又看到那头金发在他面前闪过，这回他们离得更近，男人就像昨天一样站在他的前一个位置，身边还跟着另一个督察员。他的心跳加速了，男人的脖颈和腰胯都实实在在地存在于他的视线范围，对方仿佛根本没在意他似的仰着头向前看着，台上的巨大电屏已经亮了起来，老大哥今天的讲话很快就要开始了。  
不，我不该这么做的，他对自己说，他不该只要看见对方脑子里就活跃出那些鬼东西，太过了，太过于——他感觉到在仇恨会开始时人群向前的拥挤，这使他很紧实地推上了对方的后背，他奋力地站稳，将两个人的距离再次拉大，而这远远没有结束，当人们开始为老大哥的仇恨呐喊时，他低垂的手指突然感受到触碰。  
一股从头到脚的酥麻控制住了他，他不敢低头去看，Barry就在他旁边，电屏也有可能捕捉到，但他能感觉到那只手——那只手勾着他的手，无名指似有若无地摩擦着，而他们的中指正真真切切地勾连在一起。那只手的触感流畅又细腻，他几乎可以确定他的主人——对方好像毫不知情似的举着另一只手高声呐喊，于是他也一样，甚至比之前的任何时候都喊的更大声。  
他们的手指一直这样勾着，摩擦关节和指尖，直到所有人都声嘶力竭，所有人都精疲力尽。当仇恨会结束时，Chris已经满头大汗，甚至因缺氧而感到眩晕，就像刚刚做过爱似的，那种真切的有着彻底的高潮的性爱。男人的手在人群散去之前离开他，对方若无其事地从他前面转身离开，表情平淡，他们最终也没再试图看对方一眼，这场手指尖的纠缠仿佛一次简单的泄欲般的春梦。  
老天在上，Chris想着，自己不可能逃脱那些梦境了，这只会愈演愈烈，不论如何他一定要想着这男人自慰，或者说现在光是回忆都可以让他感觉到前所未有的舒畅。  
“Chris？”  
Barry的声音让他意识到自己似乎站在那里久久没动，他立马扭过头，喘着粗气笑了笑。  
“抱歉，”他说，“今天我表现的有些太过出色了。”  
“这很好，”Barry说，“有那么几天我还为你的状态有些担心，不过现在看说起来，你的忠诚毋庸置疑。”


	2. 初春

初春

2.  
Chris洗干净了自己。  
新来的一批香皂泛着茉莉花的香味儿，应该是从东亚国那边运送过来，他在那些又大又厚的海运包裹上看到了几个奇怪的钢戳。但当时他的注意力被轻巧的跳上货车的几个督察员吸引——那个金发的男人也在其中。三个督察员的脚下形成了三个队伍，人们早已弹尽粮绝，纷纷向前推搡着索求那些生活必需品。他站到了金发男人脚下的队伍里，男人正像其他督察员一样有条不紊地打开箱子，把那些补给品倾倒在货车上。  
接着他脱下了制服外套，开始一个个分发，弯着腰将那些装着东西的透明袋子递给车下的党员。货车的车厢有些高，Chris在人群的中央可以看到男人绷紧的腿和臀部，以及在阳光之下白色衬衫下若隐若现的躯干。  
那真的是一副很好的身体，他抓紧这仅有的不会有人在意他在看着谁的机会目不转睛地盯着男人，这身体所有部分都配合的恰到好处，他的腰看起来干练又苗条，如果从后面进去，他可以整个钳住它，那更方便动作，也不会耽误对方在高潮时摆着臀乞求更多——  
不，不能再耽误时间去遐想，他对自己说。  
他拉上窗帘，把老大哥的海报彻底隔绝于视线之外，然后调小电屏的声音，他的视线围着屋子转了一圈，一切如常，然后他爬上床，把自己埋在那团厚重的被褥里。  
就像此前每一个寒冷的冬夜中做的那样，他的手来到自己的阴茎旁边打着转，任凭有关那个金发男人的一切填满自己的脑子。至今那男人的名字仍不为他所知，但自从第一个他们手指交缠的仇恨会，男人就不曾缺席他任何一次咸湿的梦境。后来他们在每个仇恨会上都那么做，从一开始的简单抚摸到后来，他们几乎将手当做他们的全部身体和性器，他们越来越大胆，一次，男人抠弄他的手心然后缓慢地将手半握，引着他的两只手指像是阴茎般地埋在白皙手心形成地幽密洞穴之中，伴随着汗水，潮湿，高热，那一刻他红了眼睛，手指开始不停地捅动进出，仿佛真实的做爱。回忆让他此时的阴茎直挺挺地抬起头，他将手附上去，想象着那是那个人的手指，滑腻还带着微微茧子的触感，上下撸动，男人的身体完全赤裸地呈现在他面前，在他完全被对方开动之时，男人将手替换成口腔，那双淡色的薄唇因情欲而潮红，他卖力地吞吐着他，直到嘴巴都合不上，他的阴茎直插进他的嗓子，噎的他几乎没法呼吸。然后他要扯着那头金发把男人拉上来，让他跪坐在自己身上，自己则要扶着阴茎一点点儿的操进去——  
他在颤抖中得到一个无声的高潮，睁开双眼，破旧的天花板映入眼帘，金发男人的影子随即烟消云散。  
整个冬季他平均每周都像这样手淫至少三次，这远远超出了去年一年他所自慰次数的总和。电屏还在呲呲啦啦地唱着爱国歌曲，他喘着气，翻了个身，侧躺在床上，脑子有点发懵。又过了一会儿，电屏里的声音戛然而止，一个冰冷的男声出现其中。  
“Chris Redfield党员，”男声又重复了一遍，“Chris Redfield党员，明天十二时到真理部402室等候询问。”  
操他妈的，他捂着脸，在心中咒骂，他们看到了，他们终于看到了。

3.  
今天他见到的第一个人是Barry，男人穿着简单的棕色工服，皱着眉头站在离真理部还有一条街的广场上，好像故意在等他似的。  
“怎么了？”他问道，虽然他基本能把对方的回答猜个八九不离十，“你今天脸色可不太好，同志。”  
“我该问你怎么了，”Barry跟着他往前走，“我昨天在电屏里听到你了，你做了什么？已经很久没人被询问了。”  
虽然想到对方必然会问及原因，但谈及这敏感问题还是让他有些不自在，“没什么，”他咳嗽了一声，为了自己接下来要说的话感到羞耻，“我想是他们发现我在额——我在自慰了。”  
党不能有谎言，也不允许谎言，特别是关于性，他们杜绝一切的性高潮和性快感却又要求所有人像吃饭喝水一般的讨论繁殖和自慰，Chris受不了这一点。但对Barry这样的人来说这是受用的，很快对方的表情由阴转晴，用力的拍了拍他的肩膀。  
“那不是件好事吗，一直以来我们都有点担心你会因为无法为党提供精子而愧疚抑郁，明明你看起来很优质又健壮，”Barry说，“如果是这样，那么我可以认为Amy很快就要回来了？”  
他为这个名字愣了一阵，Amy，他回忆着，已经很久没人和他讨论起这个名字，久到他几乎都忘了他们结过婚。但事实上直到结婚的前夜他们彼此才被介绍认识，他们是党在他们的“繁殖年龄”分配给对方的妻子和丈夫，和这国家里千千万万的党员夫妻一样。他们真正相处在一起的时间只有十个月零三天，然后Amy离开了——党禁止离婚，但如果没有孩子，分居是被鼓励的。  
不，他想起那些情景，不，不，每一个瞬间都是致命的，他几乎想喊出来，那是个不折不扣的，党的女人，他受够了和党的女人一同生活。  
“不，”他极力收敛着情绪，但身体仍微微颤抖，“不，”他抬起手蹭了蹭鼻子，“我想她已经是一位母亲了，党会给我一个更适合的配偶。”  
Barry显然没有在意他那些几乎涌出来的情绪，只是点着头“哦”了一声，“那也挺好，”他说，“虽然有些遗憾，Amy是个好女人。”  
“是啊，”他松了口气，“是的，真的很遗憾。”  
之后的路上，所有的话语权都被Barry独自一人垄断，这位高大的同志兴奋地向他描述着他的那对女儿在课堂上的表现有多么积极和优秀，仿佛天生就是老大哥最棒的斗士，她们的身体和内心早已为党准备了千百遍。他的演讲持续不断，直到他们来到真理部的大门口。  
“回见，同志。”  
Barry抬手跟他告别，先一步越上了台阶，他跟在后面，选择了金发男人所在的那扇门，掏出自己的党员证。  
“Chris——Redfield，”金发男人仔细地端详他的党员证，然后又抬头看了看他，“你中午有一次问询。”  
“谢谢提醒，”他干巴巴的回答，“我会记得的。”  
“好吧，你的证件没有问题，”男人的嘴角微微勾起，“你可以去工作了，同志。”  
他拿回了自己的党员证，急匆匆地往自己的那个小隔间走过去。

今天的工作并不繁重，他看着那些从管道里倾泻出的报纸和期刊，不过是改改产粮和时间。他拿起那些去年的报纸，老大哥说今年的产量将会是去年的三倍——他又拿起今年同一个月份的报纸，上面还是一片空白，等待他填上内容。  
“我们实现了最终的目标，粮食的产粮翻了三倍，在这美好的新世界里，跟着老大哥，”他写道，“这是毋庸置疑的正确选择，曾经的国王，资本家，他们就像腐肉般不堪，而老大哥救了所有人，从这些魔鬼的手中，为人民抢夺出了应属于人民的生活，这是最好的时代。”  
最好的时代？当他把修改的报纸放进另一边的管道时他突然意识到没人知道他们到底有多少粮食，三倍就只是三倍而已，也许是几千吨，也许是颗粒未收，在一层层的更改和谎言之下，数字似乎都失去了它们本身存在的意义。  
可谁又能分辨谎言呢？他们写了无数次人们的生活水平提高了，比革命前好了，也许是这样，如果你从任何媒体上来看，当然是这样，在一层层的覆盖过后你几乎找不到一点儿反驳的余地。唯一的反驳来自人的内心，几乎是一种本能反应，人总是趋利避害，你的身体告诉你疼痛，你无法逃避这个。这样空洞了无生趣又忍饥挨饿的世界，它不是好的，也不可能是好的，但党告诉你它是好的，完美的，于是它就是了。  
党说人民比旧时代更长寿，年轻人比过去识字的更多，婴儿的出生率翻了翻——可旧社会到底是怎样的？那无迹可寻，即使你翻看历史书也只是看见一个又一个的谎言，甚至是某些人们当成真理的事实，它们都可能是来自于虚幻。也许从来就没有什么国王和资本家，也从来就没有旧社会，什么都没有，这个世界什么都没有，只有党，老大哥，永远看着你。  
一次次的谎言重复着就变成了现实，曾经也许还有人愿意相信性高潮，体验性高潮，人们为了爱和自由而结合，但现在这些概念在党员们的脑子里早就消逝了，他不由得又想起Amy，那个他的，党的妻子。她是个高个的金发女人，如果从未接触过，他会觉得她是个冷淡的美人，但在他们结婚后，他发现她是他所认识的人中最愚钝不堪的一个。  
她就像Barry一家那样身心都属于着党，不是压抑，是真心的顶礼膜拜，她和他在一起时从没多做过什么事，只是像党说的，他们需要一个孩子。  
她不懂什么性高潮，也不懂什么性，但她知道繁殖，和她做爱是折磨，他能记得那感觉。她感受不到快乐，浑身僵硬，闭着眼睛，也不愿亲吻他，事实上他也如此，她的样子总让他觉得自己在强奸一具尸体。但她规定他们必须在周四晚上“尝试制造”——也就是做爱，党的女人们都这么称呼这个过程，因为这是他们在一起的唯一原因，她将这成为“对党忠诚”和“奋斗的事业。”一开始他可以勉强为之，但后来，他不能了，他对着她再与性欲可言，更别说硬起来。于是她离开了，去其他地方，也许找到了一个合适的男人。  
午休的铃声让他回归了自我，看着桌上那些报纸他又愣了一阵，然后飞快的站起来，推开隔间的门。  
两个警卫站在他门口。  
“跟我们走一趟，同志，”其中一个对他开口，“我们送你去402室。”  
于是他被夹在两个警卫中间，推推搡搡地进入了询问室，警卫打开了灯，房间内有一张桌子和两把椅子，他环顾四周，没有一点儿修饰的墙壁，整个屋子又冷又潮湿。  
“负责你的督察员很快就来，”警卫说，“在此之前，直视前方。”

他坐在其中一把椅子上瞪着前方的墙壁，惊讶自己居然没有任何恐惧感——然后自嘲。为什么要有恐惧感呢？不过是另一个党的妻子，再等十个月，她又会离开，亦或者她向党检举了自己的“无能”，党会安排一次有监督的受精——听说这样的成功率很高。  
门口的红灯突然亮了起来，这把他吓了一跳，他扭头过去，那熟悉的金色身影映入眼帘，他一瞬间有些呼吸不稳——这男人今天将是他的问话者。  
他立刻移开视线，控制着自己的呼吸，房间里没有探头但是有话筒，监督者依然可以听见他的声音。男人换上了房门坐到他跟前，打开随身携带的笔记本，淡淡地看向他。  
“Chris Redfield。”男人仿佛在确认他的名字。  
“是的，是我。”他局促地回答，听见对方的钢笔在纸面上写写画画。  
“我是Albert Wesker，负责你今天问询的督察员，”男人停下书写，“把头抬起来，同志。”  
他小心翼翼地抬起头，看到男人斜坐在椅子上，歪着头看向他。他们就这样呆了一会儿，最终还是男人开口打破了沉默。  
“我刚才说什么你听到了吗？”  
“您说——”他顿了顿，咽了口口水，“您说您叫Albert……Wesker，我今天的督察员。”  
“很好，”Wesker点了点头，“你被发现有非常规的性行为，是这样吗？”他再次低下头，却被对方注意到，“抬头看着我，告诉我，是这样吗？”  
“是的，”他努力地直视对方蔚蓝的眼睛，“我——我在自慰，这持续一段时间了。”  
“哦——”Wesker看着他，语气上扬，似笑非笑，继而低下头去记录。  
他的头脑紧绷着，但仍然控制不住的胡思乱想，这是第一次他们离得这样近的，真正意义上的交流，他有时间去注意那些曾经没时间去注意的细节，比如那些翘起的睫毛和脖子上的一颗淡色雀斑。他情不自禁地吞了口口水，想象着男人合上那该死的本子，看着他，然后凑过来吻他——在刚刚的交谈中他猜测对方应该有着不错的灵巧的舌头。他们彼此吸吮对方，然后等着男人爬过来，在水泥地上为他口交，用嘴完全唤醒他，然后坐上来，扶着早已湿滑的阴茎捅进后穴，他说不好对方呻吟时是怎样的，但这样的场合他们不能自由自在的出声，所以他想象着将手指伸进男人的嘴巴，夹着他的舌头，唾液混合着生理性的泪水流下来，滴在他胸脯上，然后他掐着那干练的腰胯顶到最深处射进去——  
“Redfield？”  
他猛地回到现实，流了一身冷汗，他不知道自己想了多久，Wesker正看着他，一只手搭在桌子上。  
“你在想什么？”  
“没什么，我的休息不是很好，是那该死的性害的。”  
他双臂拄着桌面，摆出懊恼的表情，用余光观察着对方的动作。Wesker只是又在本子上加了几行字，然后再次看向他——他们的胳膊不知何时已经几乎靠在了一起。  
“你是从什么时候开始的？”Wesker问道。  
“抱歉？”  
“我说，”Wesker的手突然靠过来，抓住他的胳膊，“你的自慰行为，是从什么时候开始的？”  
他控制住自己没叫出来，那只手带着一贯微茧的细腻，就像之前在仇恨会上的触碰一样，他瞪大眼睛看向对方，男人只是平淡地向他勾着嘴角，“我——从——”那只手摩挲着他的胳膊，然后向上，拉住他的手，这让他没法不去回忆他们第一次交缠的仇恨会，那也是这问题的答案，但是，他不能，不能就这样说出来，“我不记得了，”他又张了张嘴，任由那手带着自己的手摊在桌子上，“也许是——几个月之前，那时候——很冷。”  
“哦，你是说12月吗？”音线平稳的提问，那只手已经来到了他的手掌中央。  
“是……是的。”男人的手指开始抠弄他的掌心，那感觉酥麻又刺痒，像是抓挠着他的心，他不受控制的想象把对方按在桌子上猛干，就像他的手正扣在对方的手上乱动这样。  
“那是挺久的了，但问题不大，你的档案上写着你有一个妻子，只是离家了，”Wesker将手从他的手下挪出来，卷起手指包裹住他的食指和中指，“我们可以要她回来，你现在是繁殖欲旺盛的阶段。”  
“不，不——”他一瞬间几乎将手指穿过了对方的手掌，“我想她——我想她已经有了其他的家庭。”  
“那太可惜了，”男人这样下着结论，然后抓住他的手，拉着他靠在自己的嘴唇边，“那么我会通知党委给你再安排一名妻子，”那些口中流出的热气喷洒在他的手背上，紧接着男人将他的手背放在唇边轻蹭，“或者你可以选择再观察一段时间，再向我申请。”  
他几乎窒息，那柔软的触感，真实的，人的嘴唇，他的手颤抖了，流出冷汗，紧接着男人吐出舌头舔舐他，他为此长长的吸了口气。  
“我想——我可以再——观察一段时间，”他克制着自己，“可如果我需要，怎么申请呢？”  
男人放开他，重新那回本子和钢笔，在纸上书写着，也没看他，“去督查室找我吧，或者其他督察，”他撕下一张纸递给他，纸上有着红色的“婚姻申请书”的标题，“把这个填好，交给我们，如果你想要的话。”  
他们不约而同的站起来，男人先他一步走到门口，“再会，Chris。”  
“我很荣幸——”他回忆着对方的名字，“Albert。”


	3. 盛夏（上）

盛夏（上）

4.  
Chris把自慰的地点从床搬到了厕所。  
这是几个月以来他能想到的，保持获取性高潮的最好办法，虽然没床上舒适，但这里更安全，离电屏更远，唯一的不足是要计算每一次的时间——进入厕所二十分钟以上被党认为是倦怠的，不堪的行为。  
他把手表放在坐便器的水箱盖上，盯着表盘，关了门褪下裤子，一只手握住已经半勃的阴茎，脑子里浮现出Wesker的样子。这一个月的时间，不知什么原因，他们没有机会接触，就连仇恨会时都被层层叠叠人流所阻隔，他只能隔的远远的望着男人金色的发梢发愣。  
我被厌恶了吗？我在心中对自己问道，手里平稳地开始动作，时间刚刚过去两分钟。  
我被厌恶了吗？或者是被觉得没趣了？他又问了自己一遍，他为什么不再碰我了？与Wesker手指交缠的每一个瞬间飞快的从他脑海中略过，继而他想起询问时对方的声音和嘴唇的温度，那嘴唇从他的手背吻到手心——他缓缓地移动手掌，将记忆中被亲吻的部分包裹住阴茎，来回套弄。他发出一声低沉的闷哼，想象着那是Wesker的嘴唇。  
他后悔招惹我了，或觉得我无药可救，是个纯粹的党的战士吗？所以他离开了，认为我无法满足他，重新去找到一个合适的目标。他手上的动作越来越快，但思想越发混乱，想到也许Wesker正和另一个男人重复着手指的摩挲，抠弄对方的掌心令他愤怒——就是愤怒，他没法允许这种事情发生，仿佛那些事儿天生就只该他们两个人做似的。他想象着也许有一个机会他能逮住Wesker，问他到底是怎么一回事儿，然后无论对方说什么他都要去吻他，然后不由分说地操他，无视那些欲拒还迎的抗拒和推搡，他要把他按在墙上，提起他的腰猛地干进去，听着他惊呼出声，他会不停的动，整根送进去在拔出来，说完这辈子嘴里吐出过最脏的字眼儿，他相信这会让他们俩都更加性奋。伴随着幻想他的阴茎渗出精液，他更猛烈地刺激它，想象着Wesker内里的形状和褶皱，然后射出一大股精液，松开颤抖的手。  
十五分钟，他看着手表，松了口气。

大洋国的夏季和冰雪一样来势汹汹，那明亮炙热的太阳挂在天空当中，世界像是个红光刺眼的炼钢炉，生要把一切都化作一团似的。  
Chris埋着头穿过街道，他已经像这样走了好几公里，流出的汗液都蒸腾出热气。这是他这个月第二次在周末的集体活动上请了假，对党员来说，每次的集体活动缺席无疑都是会被认真对待和十分致命的——这是不折不扣的莽撞之举。理论上来说，他们不应该有私人时间，除了睡觉和上厕所，其他时间他们都活在成堆的人群和硕大的电屏之下，集体活动是必不可少的，就连督察员都必须选择一项。William Berkin博士所编著的最新一版大洋国词典中，“私人生活”被解释为一种不健康的，会被他人讽刺的生活状态。  
但是今天，他知道他必须去，午后混合着柴油味的花香吸引了他，让他想起一些事儿，也让他一瞬间感到疲倦。虽然他早也已经受够了无休无止的谎言，靠掺了水的伏特加以及虚伪扯起的嘴角维持的同志友谊，但是现在，在Wesker出现之后，这一切就变得更加难以忍受，就像那个金发的男人开启了他身上的某个开关，亦或是一扇新的大门。  
于是他凭借着一时的热血走了出去，穿过公交站向左拐，又向右，走迷宫一般地穿越那些大街小巷，向西，再向北，最终他看到了那截断裂且无人看守的铁丝网，网的一面是党，而网的另一面是群众。  
他越过去，疯狂的跑，直到离开那个界限几条街道，才最终停下来，大口喘息。  
安全了，他想着，这里没有电屏也没有黑衣服的仁爱部警察，这里是动物与群众的世界。他端详着街道两边的破房子，矮小的棚户，脚下是一条毫不平坦的小路，坑洼里甚至有肮脏的积水。人们在路边进进出出，大声笑，咒骂，孩子们相互追逐，光着脚，衣衫褴褛。他曾经也生活在这样一个家庭中，有母亲，还有个妹妹，后来——那时他还太小，只记得破门而入的思想警察以及母亲的尖叫，他和妹妹被拎起来，扔出屋外。  
他抓不住他的妹妹，他记得，那时候Claire也哭的厉害，他们被分开，然后昏过去。他不知道Claire去哪儿了也不知道她现在怎么样，也许死了，也许已经成了一个党的女人，但无论怎么样，他都无力改变。  
几个女人在他旁边窃窃私语，警惕地打量着他，他知道那是因为他还穿着那身棕色西装，党徽就被别在胸口。如果这时候他被民众巡逻队发现，一定会被拦住盘查。于是他拐了个弯，躲进一家小店——这也是他今天的目的地。  
小店的铃铛被他撞响，前台的男人抬起了松垮的眼皮——那是个很老的家伙了，Chris一直怀疑他足够老到见过真正的革命之前的世界。但事实上那样的家伙没有几个，很多那个年代的人都在大清洗中丧命，剩余的也只是空壳，对党表现出思想上的彻底臣服。但这个人却在民众区开起了这样一家店铺，显示艺术和旧时代的器物，这让他对老头子一直抱着一股敬佩之情。  
“您又来了，”老头的胡须随着动作一跳一跳的，“上次的绘本我又找到了新的，”他说，“您还需要吗？”  
他扭头过去，老头手里已经捧着本封皮泛黄的书籍，他接过去打开它，里面是一些铅笔绘制的速写，赤身裸体的女人睡在一张小沙发上，还有一些男人，手中举着苹果站在小圆台上。曾经这些东西被称之为“艺术”，老头曾经向他讲过那个时代，人们以临摹人体寻求艺术的灵感——在党眼中这无疑是死罪。裸体即是性，裸体也是艺术，他在心中默默描绘着图上女人的体态，性是思想罪——艺术也是思想罪，欣赏艺术本身就是对党的一种反抗。  
这个认知让他莫名有些激动。  
“四个粮食点。”老头说道。  
“上次你还只要两个零一个水——”  
“今年的粮食太少了，你知道的，”老头突然笑起来，“哦，不，你不知道，你是党员。”  
他没再反驳什么，掏出那些铜板的粮食点，就像他曾经想的那样，没人知道到底有多少粮食，那些数字只是虚无的。老头接过粮食点，他把那本地图塞进里怀，匆匆离开。  
像来时那样，他走出小巷，越过一些棚户，拐上大路，然而还没等他走出多远，一个本不该出现的影子在他身边一闪而过，当他扭头去看时，那人已经消失在旁边巷子的拐角。  
他的冷汗流到了脚底，是Wesker，绝对是，他在心里一遍遍的确认，他看不错那金的反光的头发，可他在这里做什么？督察员的职责从不涉及民众，因为民众往往危险又粗鲁。他是来跟踪自己的吗？Chris想，也许他一开始就跟着自己，看到自己买那绘本了，结合之前自己的行为，他会原封不动的上报，然后迎接自己的将会是无穷无尽的黑牢。

 

5.  
Chris再见到那位金发的督察员是从厕所的小隔间出来，他正在返回自己隔间的路上，和迎面过来的Wesker撞了个满怀。他能感觉到对方是故意的，故意撞在他身上又把手里的东西碰了一地。  
“抱歉，”他急忙说道，之前发生的事还让他有些顾虑，“您没事吧？”  
“我没事。”Wesker回答道。  
他们一同拾起那些散落在地上的纸笔，他将自己拿起的最终交给对方，一切整理妥当后Wesker朝他伸出一只手。  
“谢谢。”Wesker说。  
他也硬着头皮把手伸过去，在握手后他感觉到对方把一张纸条塞进他手里。然后对方就离开了，好像真的没什么事发生似的。  
有那么一秒他的手指不受控制的去捻那张纸条，只不过他刚好站在电屏前，于是抑制变成了必须得，他几乎跑着回到自己的隔间，不动声色地将那张纸条扔进报纸和杂志之间，小心翼翼地瞥过去。  
“我爱你。”  
纸条上赫然这样写着。  
他眨了眨眼睛又去重新读了一遍——“我爱你”。短短的三个字已经构成了极端的思想罪，他觉得脑子里的什么东西猛地崩断，呼吸也跟着急促了。  
“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”  
他抑制着自己双手的颤抖将那张纸条连通一些旧报纸一同扔进焚化通道。他有十几年都不曾再听到过这个词儿，不能让任何人发现这个，不然不论是他还是Wesker都会遭殃。可如今想要把注意力完全集中在那些无聊的工作上已经不易，在电屏前掩饰情绪也变得颇为困难。他只觉得心中着着烈火，空气也变得更闷热了。午餐时，他自己一个人来到了食堂，然而Barry还是抓住了他，在他找到座位之前，然后重复着每天都要讲的话。他看见Wesker坐在两排之外的桌子前，和其他几个督察员一起。他们只是自顾自的攀谈着，没人注意到他。  
下午他又继续同样的工作，管道里又滑出几本杂志，他足够的忙，这样还算好，他想着，Wesker的事儿可以暂时抛在脑后。  
然而当这一切告一段落，他仰着面休息时，关于Wesker的一切又卷土重来，欲望随之勃发。他觉得自己有必要单独带着，但今晚仍有集体活动需要参加，他已经没有机会再请假了。  
无可奈何，他在食堂吃过晚饭后匆匆赶往了活动中心，参加一些无所谓的体育项目——他打了一会儿网球，然后去拿起羽毛球拍。他实在不想去参加旁边愚蠢的茶话会，宁可就这样耗干自己的体力。  
Wesker的出现恰到好处，当他正满身大汉脱的只剩一件背心时，他看到那男人走进来，身边仍是中午的那两个督察员。他喘着粗气愣愣地看向他们，当他们从他的球场边经过时，Wesker也像感觉到了似的扭过头，但他们的眼神交流被另一边的Barry硬生生的打断。  
“嘿，同志！”Barry挥着球赛招呼，“该你发球了。”  
他连声答应着，心里不无埋怨。  
当他再去看时，Wesker已经走进了最远处的小谈话室，头也没回。  
冷静点儿，Redfield，他对自己说，这里有太多眼镜盯着。他又打了两轮羽毛球，和Barry去休息室喝了一点掺水的伏特加，然后听了半个小时的《党员与党的关系》演讲，徒步回家。直到十一点钟他才真的独自一个人静下来，开始思考——又或者只是单纯的进行性幻想。  
在看到“我爱你”之后他的心中一直有股难缠的欲望，黑暗中，他盯着虚无缥缈的墙壁，怎么办？他问自己，我要怎么和他保持联系甚至是单独相处呢？他已经不再怀疑这是党惯用的引诱式执法，从他们第一次手指勾连时他就应该相信他——可是，他深吸了一口气，几天前他还想着对方会如何加害于他，这无疑是愚蠢的。  
他现在必须立刻联系到他，Chris想，不然他可能会很快改变主意，对他失望透顶。可是无论你去哪里，电屏都看着你。他的脑子里已经想尽了办法，然后把它们全都摆开，像是检查工具那样。  
督察员不会轻易和普通党员交谈，事实上这甚至是被禁止的，那么他们就更不可能拼桌吃饭。寄信也是不安全的，每一封信都会被邮局拆开，这不是秘密，再说他也不知道对方的地址。  
那么只还有一种方法行得通。

当站在督察办公室门外时他的紧张到虎口发紧，几乎把手里那张申请婚姻的单子碾成一团，但他最终还是敲响了那片门。  
“请进。”他听见一个督察员的声音，门随之打开，“你好，同志，来做什么？”  
“我——我，”他有点哆嗦地举起手里的单子，“我来申请婚姻，Albert Wesker同志上次负责我的问询。”  
“好吧，”那名督察员，侧过身让他进门，“Wesker，”督察员喊了一声，“接走你的工作。”  
他看到Wesker从里面的隔间推门而出，径直走向自己，他深呼吸了一次，努力让自己看起来不错些，Wesker走过来，打量了他一翻，“跟我走吧，”金发男人再次扭过头，把他带进自己的隔间。  
“好吧，Redfield同志，坐下，”Wesker同时也在他对面坐下，“把你的申请单给我。”  
他老实地把那单子摊开推给对方，等待着对方阅读时的表情——“我也爱你。”这是他在那张纸上写的唯一一行字。  
男人拿起单子，表情并没有多大变化，只是过了一会儿又抬头看向他，“同志，情况我基本了解了，”他的微微拢了一下自己鬓角的金发，然后拿起那只钢笔，“这里，”他点着那行字，“我会帮你这样改动一下，很符合新版的词典要求——”  
那只钢笔柔顺地滑过纸张，Chris注意着墨水的走向，很快，那句话呈现在他面前“明晚有时间？”  
“这样可以吗？”Wesker问道。  
“当然，”他点着头，“没有问题。”  
“好的，那么我会写给你的总结——”男人再提笔画上纸间。  
“克鲁斯街251号，从后面的小巷穿过来，我会为你留门。”  
他深吸了口气，抬起头对Wesker笑起来，“谢谢，真的感谢您，同志。”

————

他穿过小巷和破旧的街道，几乎是深夜了，街上没什么人，他把家中的被子裹着枕头做成一个人形，然后从床脚跪着爬出屋子，全部是为了这一刻——穿着漆黑的雨衣，站在克鲁斯街251号的后门门口。他小心翼翼地拉开它，不让它发出一点声音，免得惊扰到附近的巡逻队。  
门另一边的路并不漫长，很快他就从那个仓库似的屋子进入了房子，里面昏暗，只开了几盏没什么用的夜灯。电屏的声音很小，但在安静的夜里依然显得格外刺耳，这让他警觉起来，一旦电屏发现了他，这一切就都完了。  
但还没等他来得及蹑手蹑脚地溜进里屋，他突然听到“啪”的一声，电屏的声音彻底断绝了。  
“哦，Redfield，你很准时。”  
他听到Wesker的声音，转过身去，看到对方正穿着浴袍坐在硕大的红色沙发上，对面的茶几上还摆着两杯真正的葡萄酒。  
“过来，”Wesker扭头看向他，示意他坐过去，“快点儿，电屏只能关闭三十分钟，别磨磨蹭蹭的。”  
他立刻走过去，坐在男人旁边，等待着男人将手中的酒杯放下的那一刻，他俯身过去，抱住男人的身体，将头埋进对方微微潮湿的颈窝。Wesker发出一声轻喘，昂起脖子，任由他亲吻那里的皮肤，这让他更加大胆了起来，亲吻从脖子向上挪动，Wesker的双手抱住了他的脖子，引着他来到他的嘴唇边。  
他们相互看了几秒钟，然后拥吻，Chris整个压过去，让Wesker几乎陷在沙发里，他的手说着浴衣敞开的领子进入，撑大那个入口，抚摸内里光滑紧致的肌肤。Wesker的口腔对他毫不设防，他横冲直撞地抓住对方的舌头，纠缠在一起——他的味道真好，Chris想着，有股混合着巧克力和玫瑰花的香气，而不是向那些党的女人那样，浑身只有硬邦邦的肥皂气。  
他在尊重因缺氧而略微眩晕是松开了对方，彼此大口的故意着新鲜空气，Wesker的嘴唇被他搞得有些红肿，身上的浴衣也几乎褪去了大半。男人朝他笑着，并伸出手拍了拍他的脸颊，“你可真着急，我以为你还要再扭捏一会儿。”  
“为什么要那样？”他再次俯身下去，一只手按在对方起伏的胸膛上，“我在那次仇恨会之后就像这么做了。”  
男人嗤笑了一声，“我那时只觉得你很健壮，很——”他的手从Chris的胸口一路下滑到裤裆的那一块凸起，“大，”他狡猾地抬头看了看Chris，“也许我的嘴根本就含不住的那种，每次放进去都得呛的不行。”  
他的手最终突破了衣物的屏障触碰到那根挺立的阴茎，Chris因此猛地抽了口气。  
“别怕，”他安慰道，“我们今天也许来不及再做什么，但我会帮你解决这个问题。”  
Chris低下头，看着男人的手抓住他的阴茎，一点点的上下撸动——上帝啊，他想着，这是无数次出现在他梦里的场景。意淫成真的心理满足让他的性奋感翻了倍，看着对方的手指包裹着自己的阴茎上下撸动，这几乎没用上什么技巧，但他就已经硬的发疼，没过多久，那股粘稠的白灼喷涌而出，洒在对方的胸膛上。  
Wesker吸了口气，“好多了？”  
他木讷地点了点头。  
Wesker抬起身，他从对方身上下来，又坐回自己刚刚的位置，男人将浴衣拢好，一切就好像没发生似的，除了两个人变得沉重的呼吸和他还没来得及整理的裤带和拉链。  
“你回去吧，”Wesker看了眼电屏，“还有五分钟，你可以收拾好再出去。”  
他张了张嘴。  
“那么，我们——”  
“后天下午能调休吗？”Wesker扭头看向他，“我想带你去个地方。”


	4. 盛夏（中）

盛夏（中）

6.  
Chris从自己的床上醒来。  
昨天半夜幽会就像另一个咸湿的梦境，他唯一可以确认这事儿真的发生的证据只有缺眠所带来的疲惫感——出于兴奋或是紧张，他只睡了将近三个小时。电屏里传出音乐声，他看过去，有几秒钟他是迷茫的，随后他眨了眨眼，突然觉得一切都变得不同了起来，鸟儿的鸣叫更加清晰可辨，电屏的声音甚至都不再那么令人难以接受。拜Wesker所赐，他想着，微笑起来，随即他立刻低下头，假装打哈气的样子——电屏会对突然的表情变化产生反应。  
他从床上爬起来，抓起那堆棕色的制服，套在身上，然后花了比平时多一半的时间抚平那些褶皱，整理自己。他走出门，脚步轻快，就连Barry今天千篇一律对老大哥的赞美也听得下去，他们照例在大楼门口分手。  
“出示你的证件，党员。”  
Wesker例行公事地向他伸出手，如之前的所有早晨一样向他索要党员证。这时他反而又踟躇了起来，太久没经历过那样亲密关系使他一时间不知在之后要如何继续面对这位督察员。他有点儿颤抖地从衣兜里掏出自己的党员证，Wesker接过去，他偷偷地去瞟对方的脸，那张脸上个任何一天一样看不出任何情绪。  
“你的证件快过期了，”Wesker说着抽出钢笔和一张纸卡，快速地书写着，“带着这个在近两天更新党员证。”  
“好的，谢谢。”  
他立刻把自己的证件接过来，那张纸条就夹在党员证的折页里，自己的党员证还有大概三个月才到期，所以那只可能是又一次的信息传递。认识到这一事实令他呼吸急促，他没用多久就坐在了自己的隔间里，五分钟，他坐立难安，至少还要五分钟用以掩饰的报刊才会滑出来，他从未这样急切地期待一天工作的开始，愣愣地盯着那个黑洞洞的出口——快点儿，他心里催促着，让那些该死的东西快点儿他妈的涌出来，不管是什么，随便来点就好。  
终于，随着铃声响起，一大批报纸从管道里喷出来。他立即把那些东西摊在桌子右边，不动声色地抽出那张纸卡扔进去。又隔了一分钟，他佯装工作地将目光偏向报纸堆里的卡纸——那真的只是一条普通的证件更换证明。他不死心，小心翼翼地翻了个面，仍毫无收获。  
这几乎成了接下来几周他焦躁不安的梦境。  
Wesker在之后的很长一段时间里都彻底消失在他的生活之中，有好几天他特意去观察，男人都在他几乎离开时才到达食堂，他又有一次很巧的在大厅中见到他，但当时他正站在电屏跟前，和另几个督察员高谈阔论。  
再后来，大概有四五天，这位金发的督察员完全没有出现过，Chris甚至觉得他也许已经被从这个城市调离了——这个猜测令他的身心都遭受着煎熬。  
他经历着此前从没有过折磨，几乎都到了无法掩饰的地步，这让他生活中的一切都变成了痛苦的事儿——吃饭，睡觉，交谈，他无时无刻不去思考Wesker，比之前更甚。他做了无数个关于男人的梦，都在醒来时失望万分，脱离这片苦海的唯一方式是工作，他把自己埋在报刊里。他完全琢磨不透对方的所思所想，明明那个午夜时分他们还在讨论隔一天就会到来幽会，而现在，金发男人已经消失了整整一个月。他们被发现了吗？男人被调去其他地方，或者已经死了，蒸发了，没人会在提起他了。这种猜测唯一不成立的仅有他仍然还在这里，如果一切被揭穿，他不相信男人会无条件地完全袒护他。  
所以他还暗自抱有一丝希望。  
或许他只是普通的躲开自己，改变了主意。

Wesker再出现时脸上贴着块纱布，此外并没什么大碍，他们在食堂碰见，这让Chris如释重负——无论他们之间的关系是否还会继续，至少对方是安全的。金发男人一个人坐在中间的位置，那时的食堂还没有太多人，男人看起来在等他的那些朋友们。他抱着侥幸心理的靠近，想着即使来不及和对方说话，至少可以坐的近一点，只要他们看到彼此，事情就还有希望。  
他走过去，抑制不住地提升步速，他还有两米就快要碰到他了，但此时此刻，Barry的声音在他身后响起。  
“嘿！Chris，同志！”男人喊着他的名字，声音洪亮，让他根本无法忽视。索性Wesker也被这声音吸引，抬头看向他们。  
他们的眼神有一秒钟直直的撞在一起，比起他的不安，Wesker显得泰然自若，然后金发的男人扯起了嘴角，向他微笑。  
他愣住了，随即Barry的声音再次响起来，“同志！你在干嘛？快过来！”  
这让他从那短暂迷惘中缓过来，但他仍盯着Wesker，“我听到了，”他回答Barry，“我这就过去！”

第二天他特地去的更早，金发的督察员仍坐在昨天的位置，这回他没试着走过去，而是在他附近几排的位置坐下，故意高声和Barry交谈，然后观察男人的举动。这很有效，男人注意到了他，他们时不时会对视一眼，直到他盘子里的红菜头见了底，他注意到男人站了起来，他也放下勺子。  
“抱歉，同志，”他捂着肚子，“我有点儿不舒服，得去趟厕所。”  
“你没事吧？需要我——”Barry皱着眉头。  
“不，不，你可以先回去，”他说，“我可能要去挺长一段时间。”  
Wesker已经走到了食堂的中间，他从另一端跟上去，对方走的并不快，仿佛特意给他时间。他们就这样隔着整个食堂一同走出大门，Chris一直让自己处于Wesker的三排以外，跟着对方左拐右拐，当他走过大厅进入另一边的走廊时，他跟丢了。他站定在那里，迫使自己冷静的去思考对方到底拐去了哪边，但很快他就被一把抓进了昏暗的拐角。  
“这里是电屏的盲区，”Wesker处于他和墙壁之间的缝隙，两只胳膊搭上他的脖子，“我花了挺长时间才发现这里。”  
他从震惊中一点点儿的恢复，看着眼前的男人，“上帝啊，”他感叹着去亲吻男人的嘴唇，他们很快拥抱在一起，在一个漫长的亲吻之后放开对方，“我有一个月没看到你，我很担心，还以为你——”  
“我死了？”Wesker嗤笑，手掌来到他的脸颊，“不，亲爱的，只是有点儿麻烦缠身，而且我没想到你会去担心我。”  
“我当然——”他一时不知该再说些什么，然后又注意到对方脸上那块纱布，他探手过去，被男人侧脸躲开，显然那里还有着会疼痛的伤口，“你的脸怎么了？”他问道。  
“我的父亲之前呆在这里，这也是为什么我不能见你的原因，”Wesker回答，“他有时候下手没轻没重的，”继而，他低头去啃噬Chris的脖子，“我不想谈这个，至少现在。”  
“好的——好吧。”虽然他仍对此感到介怀，但也不打算继续发问，在党的统治之下，家庭暴力似乎一直被当做一种控制的最直接手段，男人被允许去打他们的妻儿，如果他们的思想有任何“不纯粹”。  
他揽住对方的腰，男人的嘴唇再次凑上了，他去吻他，那双唇很自然地张开接纳他。细腻，温暖，这是他能在对方唇齿间感受到的全部快乐，Wesker捧着他的脸，在他们仿佛一个世纪的亲吻后再度拉开他们的距离。  
“明天，明天你能休息吗？”Wesker问他。  
他只是不住的点头，这又让Wesker笑了一声，“你看起来在担心我爽约。”  
“你上次就爽约了。”他直言不讳。  
Wesker拍了拍他的脸颊，“我父亲已经回——他回去自己的地方了，我不会那么做了，”他想了一会儿。“和平鸽广场，你从东面过去，明天十点三十出发，我会比你早十几分钟从西面过去，然后我们在那碰头。”  
“可那里全是电屏。”  
“人多就没问题。”  
“——好吧。”  
“那么你得离开我了，午休消失太久会被怀疑。”  
说着Wesker推了他一把，让他从那个小角落里脱出，午休就快要结束，走道上挤满了赶往仇恨会大厅的党员，Chris也融在其中，被推着往前走。

当他再在仇恨会上看到Wesker时，他仍是那副样子，没什么表情，衣服平整服帖，仿佛刚刚发生的一切都不存在似的。

7.  
Chris按时从家里出来，沿着街道一路前行，盛夏炎热的空气照的地面似乎都在抖动，街道两边的花丛也都低垂着脑袋。沿着这条街道左拐，他进入了一条林荫路，鸟鸣响起来，适当地冲淡了酷热。  
休息日在街上走动的人并不多，所以一路他并没受到什么阻碍，Wesker显然是个老手，他不会在这事儿上费心于对方的安全。但事实上他仍不知道Wesker将把他带向何处，他猜会是郊区——但事实上郊区也并不比城里更安全，只有民众的区域会有一定的安全，但不知何处也会有党安装的话筒。无论如何，他只希望别太远，在这样一个国家出一趟远门不可能不被注意到，如果外出的范围过大，巡逻队就会找到你，查你的证件问你些难缠的问题。但索性目前为止还没人注意到他，他时不时注意四周，以防有人跟踪。  
他再次右拐来到一条人行小路，他已经走了将近二十分钟，身上冒出汗珠，但成功近在咫尺，他还是努力地沿着小路前行，如果没记错，和平鸽广场应该就在左前方的拐角。  
当他走到这小路的四分之三时，突然有人从后面拍他的肩膀，这把他吓到了，以为是巡逻队或者是跟踪至此的思想警察。他小心翼翼地回过头，却发现是Wesker站在他身后。  
他刚想说话，Wesker对他做了个嘘声的手势，然后拉起他的手，往小路旁边的树林走过去。越过灌木丛，他们彻底进入了这片树林，这里相比外面的炎热多了宁静和清爽，Wesker显然来过这，他轻车熟路地在树林里循着方向，他们翻过一个山包。期间他的目光被男人的腰胯和臀部全部吸引了，不论怎样去看他的线条都舒服又迷人，一瞬间他竟然有些退缩了，仿佛这一切本不是他该拥有的，这样一副完美的身体，真的应该属于我吗？他扪心自问。  
但很快，他的顾虑被打消，Wesker带着他看到另一边的那一块平地，然后飞快地吻了他的脸颊。  
“就是这了。”  
Wesker走过去，他仍站在那个山包上看着那片空地和面前的男人。  
“我们可以说话了，这里没有电屏和任何话筒，”Wesker招呼他，“过来，Chris。”  
他走过去，转着圈的观察四周，这里只有一些纤细的小树，的确藏不住任何东西。  
“你是怎么找到这儿的？”他问道。  
“我在不久前特地来过这，还有其他几个地方，这是最稳妥的，”Wesker说，“绝佳地点。”  
他们再次拉住彼此的手，这一回Chris被拉的离对方近了些，他看着对方蓝色的瞳仁，一时却不知道该表达这什么，情绪灌满了他的脑子，这反而让他一时语塞。  
“事实上，我觉得我应该坦白些，”他干巴巴地说道，“就像你知道的，我曾经有个妻子，我们分居了，但她永远都是我的妻子，我摆脱不了这个，以及，我曾经是军人，如果脱了衣服你会看到很多——不是那么赏心悦目的。”  
“你觉得我会在意这些吗？”Wesker问道。  
伴随着一阵尴尬的静默，Wesker朝他靠过去，主动亲吻他，那些金色的发丝被风吹起来，在他的余光中微微晃荡。这感觉棒极了，他开始回应这个吻，Wesker为他适时地张开双唇，同时搂住他的脖子。他们开始慢慢地弯曲身体靠近地面，继而Chris彻底坐下，而Wesker跪坐在他身上，他们没有一刻停止亲吻。事实上，心理上的快感在此时大于生理的，这不是他们的第一次接吻，但Chris仍旧感到心潮澎湃，那感觉伴随着骄傲和快乐，以及拥有这样一个情人的喜悦。同时他也显得不安和微微的笨拙，他习惯了自己一人的生活，几乎忘记要如何与一个活人做爱。  
但就像Wesker说的，他真的不在意Chris的任何事儿。他引导着他的手从后背来到腰胯，再经过前段，解开那些纽扣和拉划，“不用太着急，Chris，这回我们有的是时间——说真的，我特别好奇。”  
“什么？”Chris抬头看向他。  
“你是从什么时候注意我的，在我们真的——你知道，那样做之前，你在想什么？”  
Chris哑然失笑。  
“一场仇恨会——事实上你在那显得过分显眼了，”他说，“而当时我连你的名字都不知道，只是单纯在想性——如何强暴你，事实上我有次还在民众区看到你了，我以为你在跟踪我，想去检举我。”  
与他想象不同的，Wesker笑起来，甚至没表现出一点儿不高兴。  
“你怎么会觉得我得去举报你，在此之前我们甚至再拿手指做爱。”  
“我不知道，真的，可能是因为你看起来像是个——是个党的战士，你知道，他们有时候会搞诱导性执法那一套。”  
“是啊，我是个督察员，还参加游行，在仇恨会上呐喊，我看起来的确该那么做的，诱惑你，然后告发你。”  
“就是这样，挺多督察员都这么做。”  
“但事实上我比你想的要懂得变通，和他们融为一体，做那些工作，说一些口号就可以保全自己，我们都这样活着。”  
他们不由分说地再次亲吻彼此，Wesker的手指钻进了他的裤裆，那里已经被扯的乱七八糟，让对方很容易的就把他的那根硬挺的东西拿在手上。他伸手解开对方的裤带，Wesker自己把裤子扯到了膝盖，然后拉着他的手放在自己的臀部，“你知道怎么做吗？”他问道。Chris点了点头，手里那团肉的触感好极了，他忍不住去揉捏他们，锻炼带来的紧致和富有弹性的触感，他称为这比他梦中的还要美好。  
他的手指缓慢地移向那道裂缝，摸索着找到入口，那里柔软而潮湿，他将一只手指放进去，Wesker发出一声短促的呻吟，上半身更紧地贴着他，他的手指几乎没有阻碍，里面的液体咕噜咕噜地围着他的打转。  
Wesker已经为他准备好了自己，他为此更加激动，在几下抽插之后他直接将自己的阴茎对准了那里，这迫使Wesker叫了一声，但显然，他对此并没什么意见。  
进入是没有任何阻碍的一插到底，他们同时发出一声呻吟，这感觉不论是对他们谁来说都感觉太好。  
“我都不知道你这么着急，”Wesker喘着气调侃他，“你真的太久不和人做爱了，是吧？”  
“如果是在脑子里的话，我想我已经干过你很多次了。”他说着，Wesker为此笑起来。  
“证明给我看，Chris，让我看看你着迷到什么程度。”  
他照做了，像是他梦到过几百次的那样，两只手掰着他的臀瓣开始动作，整根捅进去再整根拔出来，有些液体从他们交合处流出来，渗入土地亦或是濡湿衣物，Wesker的阴茎贴在他的小腹上，他腾出一只手去照顾它。Wesker的呻吟声有些变调了，细碎的呻吟就如同他梦里那样的悦耳情色，那根阴茎在他手里膨胀，他更用力的向对方的后穴里顶进去，感受那里不安的收缩。在不知第几轮的抽插过后，Wesker在他手里射出来，他退出对方的身体，在对方掌心的抚摸之下喷洒出精液。  
他们都气喘吁吁的，为刚刚发生的一切紧张而兴奋着。  
“你比我想象中还要——更——”他找不到一个合适的形容词，Wesker搂住他，亲吻他的额头。  
“我知道，”这位金发的督察员说，“我知道，亲爱的。”


	5. 盛夏（下）

盛夏（下）

8.  
在那之后他们的私会就未曾断绝，这片空地仿佛成了他们的伊甸园。他们靠纸条或者那个隔绝电屏的角落约定时间，然后来到这，接吻做爱，从这里出去后，他们仍会装作毫无交集的样子继续生活。  
让Chris惊诧的，Wesker比他想象中更厌恶党，他几乎看不到英社和老大哥任何的光鲜，对于内党的批判更是如此，Wesker总是毫不留情地讽刺那些无用的猪脑子。不知道为什么，他总是喜欢听Wesker那样尖酸刻薄地讽刺党的方方面面，在这种时候他总是显得过分的富有生气，和那些麻木的党员们不一样，是一个拥有情绪的，真实的人。  
“你是怎么来到这的？”有一次，Chris这样问他，“我一直觉得你说话和我们听起来不一样。”  
金发的男人沉默了一阵，摇了摇头，“我记不得，也不记得在父亲身边呆了多久，我有挺长一段没什么时间概念，”他又想了一会儿，“在一个大房子里——我，还有其他十几个孩子，不过我脱离他们有一阵了。”  
这让他怀疑男人可能来自某个边境的孤儿院，他的父母可能是那些从囚车中逃出，苟延残喘着的囚犯和军妓，出于自愿或者非自愿的原因生下一个他们不得不抛弃的麻烦。可这解释不了他的口音和“父亲”，没有任何孩子会管孤儿院的工作人员叫“父亲”，党的统治在那里得以延伸，孩子们只称老大哥为“父亲”，对老大哥的雕塑跪拜，身心臣服。  
“你呢？”  
Wesker的声音把他从漫长的推理中扯了回来，他看向金发男人，咳嗽了一声，直至他现在的人生中，还从没有过任何人问过关于他的过往经历，党不在意，党员也不被允许在意，他们只被允许在意政治，在意当下，在意每一天的仇恨会。  
回忆无疑是费力的，他有些不知从何说起，“我——我来自民众。”  
Wesker“哦”了一声，显然对这事儿惊讶也饶有兴趣，“这很少见，几乎没有民众可以被党看上，老大哥把他们看作牲畜。”  
“是的，但我想这也许和我父亲有关，我父亲——”他的父亲是个党员，他早该注意到这个的，就在他第一次看到父亲衣兜里那个党徽的别针。他不知道母亲是不是不清楚父亲的身份，亦或是知道却依然选择了这条路。他记得父亲几乎从不回家，偶尔也只是呆上几个小时便匆匆离开，带来一些罕见的粮食和糕点——就是那些他现在每个月领取的分配食品。  
但这仍然不够，几乎填不饱他一个人的肚子，所以他记得某个男孩儿长身体的特定时间段，他一直在为忍饥挨饿的而大哭大闹，他的妹妹也会跟着他——她甚至比他吃的更少。母亲会安慰他们，甚至是请求他们至少等到父亲再次回来，他们一直住在一处破旧的砖瓦房里，生活从未得到过任何的改善。  
那件事儿发生在一个午后，他和Claire仍在因为填不饱肚子而抱怨着大呼小叫，父亲已经将近半年没有再出现，母亲因此变得少言寡语。就在他们叫嚷着争抢最后一块面包时，门被猛地撞开，一伙人冲进来，他被吓坏了，抱着Claire躲在桌子底下，母亲的哭喊哀求在某一刻戛然而止，然后他们被从桌子下抓出来，重重地扔在门外。后面是一连串的痛苦以及梦境的交织，当最终恢复意识时，他已经躺在党校的宿舍床上。  
“所以呢，你母亲是民众区的妓女吗——”Wesker突然停了下来，“哦，我不应该这么说，她是你母亲。”  
“不，事实上——也许吧，我不清楚她到底做什么来得到父亲供给以外的食物，”他做了个深呼吸，“我很久不回忆这些了。”  
男人嗤笑着撑起身体坐在他身上，刚刚性爱所留下的精液和润滑剂搞得他们身体的相接处依然滑滑的，他不得不伸出胳膊搂住对方的腰来保持彼此的平衡。他们在大片的树荫之下，男人的头发散乱，随着微风浮动，好像什么上好的金色丝线，和从树叶间投过的阳光混合在一起，映在他身上。然后他感受到亲吻，Wesker正俯下身去亲吻他的额头，这让他莫名想起儿时母亲的晚安吻，虽然不合时宜，但，他仍为此感到舒适和放松。  
“在这没人是快乐的。”Wesker说，“我们得回去了，”他说，“我的同事们不会纵容我消失太久。”  
就像他们做过几十次的那样，Chris整理好自己的衣物，就地和对方道别，然后他们分头离开，绕过那些荆棘和灌木丛。他转头去看他，Wesker正整理自己的拉划，就像他某次梦境中似的，那些动作细致又迅速，还裸露在外的身体在阳光下有些白色的微光。他又大踏步的走回去，Wesker因为那些声音回过身。他再次亲吻他。  
“我们不会分开太久，Chris，”他说道，“我爱你，你得记住这个。”

9.  
Chris几乎把这当做一种对党反抗的胜利，他看到美好的身体，会产生欲望，欲望带来性，性最终引发高潮，一切自然而然，就这么简单。他们之间不是纯粹的爱情或者肉欲，没有那么纯粹的感情，他想着，他们爱彼此，也爱彼此的皮囊。他们所做的一切都像是战斗，每一次高潮都是一场革命的胜利，这是对党的宣泄和抵制，这可以看作一种政治行为。  
Wesker总是在离开那片树林之后就变一个样子，但在他跨出灌木丛的前一刻，偶尔的，Wesker会突然吻他。然后最后一次整理腰带，走一条完全不同的路离开。  
“永远别走相同的路超过三次，”Wesker这样告诉他，“也别同时出门。”所以他都会比对方早二十分钟出门。  
往常的，他们会约定周二和周四的下午，如果有特殊情况，Wesker会通过纸条或是肢体动作传达信息，Chris已经对那些动作烂熟于心。但大部分时间，他们的私会畅通无阻。而在一个月之后，Wesker改变了他们的地点，他说他找到了更安全的地方——那是一个破旧打大教堂，位于民众生活区，很久之前挨过一颗欧亚过的炸弹，现在几乎没人去那儿。  
但那里很危险，空袭总是毫无预兆的发生，他们说着说着话，空中传来轰隆隆的巨响，紧接着大地开始振动，一片黑烟升起，他们被掀翻在教堂的两端，Chris从地上爬起来，皮肤擦伤，吓得不轻，他知道还有一颗炸弹落在了不远的地方。他跑过去，找到Wesker，对方躺在地上，嘴唇是苍白的。上帝啊，他死了，他徒劳的去亲吻对方，却感受到活人的温暖。Wesker抱住他，他们彼此紧紧的拥抱着，仿佛经历了一场生死劫难。  
从那之后他们再也没去过那里，约会的地点变得不固定，Wesker的工作时间很长，有时凑不出一段完整的时间去寻觅一个全新的隐蔽之处，所以他们重新开始试着半夜幽会，他跑到Wesker家里去，在电屏可关闭的半个小时之内亲吻，操他，然后把一切恢复原状，可这样时间总是太过短暂，他们都不满足于此。而后来，随着大型仇恨会的筹备，Wesker将更多的时间放在游行和反性同盟的演讲上——这个演讲是他在无法见到对方时唯一可以看到对方脸的方法。他去参加了不止一次反性同盟的集会，然后在那个金发男人劝诫党员性欲是罪恶如洪水猛兽时想象着在演讲台上干他。  
对于这种现状，Wesker给他的更多是安慰和劝诫，他说这一切都是值得的，他们不能在这种非常时期有什么过分之举，那对他们谁来说都太过危险。他甚至说服了Chris去参加一个自发为部队生产军火的活动，这造成Chris不得不把每周四本用来约会的时间放在那个狭窄的小车间，把螺丝和螺母拧在一起。  
这天杀的督察员，这是在浪费我的生命，他在心里骂过几次Wesker，然而那些怨恨总是在面对着对方时烟消云散。

当他们最终选择再一次在那个破旧的大教堂中冒一次险时，Chris几乎提前了半个小时到达了地点，这被Wesker责怪为太过鲁莽，容易被发现的危险之举。  
“可我们真的太久没好好见面了。”他解释道。  
“你想说好久没有好好做爱了，我听的出来。”Wesker讽刺他。  
事实如此，但有时也并不完全，那也许只是众多元素中最为重要的问题之一。  
于是他回答，“不，”他说，“和你聊天也挺有趣的，事实上我喜欢听你说话。”  
“是吗？”Wesker笑了，“你真的做的到和我谈上几个小时而不做爱吗？”  
“你做的到吗？”他反问道。  
他们拥吻在一起，他几乎是粗鲁地去撕扯对方的衣物，这很受用，很快他们就浑身赤裸，他扶住自己的阴茎，Wesker向他靠了靠，找了个舒服些的角度。  
然后他进入对方的身体，直接又迅速，在那些燥热的呻吟中没命的干进去，力量很大，速度很快，仿佛这就是他们死前的最后一次了似的。  
Wesker最终在几声高亢的呻吟之下高潮，与此同时他射了第三次，大股大股的精液涌进对方的身体。他在喘息时都有些担心自己是不是把对方灌满了。Wesker也喘着粗气，靠过来问他，他们在一段长时间的接吻后放开彼此，满头大汗。  
“我有时候真想就永远住在这。”他说。  
Wesker有些看着他，有些难以置信似的，“在这？这里满地都是碎玻璃和树叶。”  
“我是说，在这，”他牵着对方的手，“我想一直在有你的地方活着。”  
“不可能的，Chris，他们会杀了你的。”  
“我们难道不能离开吗？去找那些——额，叫什么来着？”他想了一阵，“反抗组织。”  
Wesker看了他一阵，叹了口气。  
“你得明白，亲爱的，从来都不会存在什么反抗组织，我们永远活在这种境遇之下。”  
他们都静默了半天。

Wesker有时就是这样的，他想，金发的男人厌恶党，对党的一切毫无兴趣，也会用最恶毒的语言攻击党，但这并不代表他有脱离的意愿。  
他注意到对方从未相信过任何一个反抗组织的存在，就像任何一个洗脑严重的内党党员那样，在他眼里，党太过强大，针对它的一切反抗之举都是愚蠢且毫无意义的。聪明的做法是找出那些规定上的空子，做出逾规的动作，同时保住脑袋。而他不知道Wesker到底有多少岁，至少在表面上他看不出对方的年龄，所以他不知道这种想法是他人的灌输还是自身的经历所导致的。  
“我们是死人，我生来就已经开始腐朽了。”  
他突然想起Wesker曾这样和他说的话，那时他们正在讨论他的上一次婚姻，Wesker和他提到他也有一个儿子，只是很久都没见过了。  
“你也经历过婚姻吗？有一个党的妻子？”他问道，Wesker只是摆了摆手。  
“我没有，老实说我甚至没用做爱那孩子就已经存在了，父亲想要一个新生儿。”  
又是这个令人捉摸不透的家庭，他暗自头疼，Wesker的家庭组成和他见过的党的管制内的任何一种家庭形态都不符合。  
“为什么——可是不做爱要怎么得到孩子？”他问道，“那么孩子的母亲呢？”  
Wesker笑起来，“我甚至不知道那个孩子什么样，更别提母亲，我只是父亲的授意之下做了这件事儿，就像你们在党的带领下步入婚姻，那不是能违抗的事儿，Chris，我们是死人，我从出生就已经开始腐朽了。”  
“事实上死亡和活着没有区别，所以我才会和你说那些反抗组织，”他说，“至少他们在被杀死蒸发之前真的像个人一样活过一段时间。”  
“还是有区别的，你会去干一副骨架吗？亲吻骷髅？”Wesker的胸膛紧紧贴着他的心脏的跳动清晰可辨。  
“如果是你的话，也许会。”他回答。

 

Chris再次来到民众区的那个小巷，站在那家小店的门口审视那个二楼的窗口，他在听那个老头说这里没有人居住时就租下了这里。他走上去，看到屋内毯子和枕头已经放在那里，看着窗户有一张不算宽的双人床，垫子就立在旁边。床的对面是一只布谷鸟钟，下面的柜子上摆着几个石膏的人体雕塑，是他刚刚从老头的店里挑选的。  
老头额外送给了他两个杯子，现在就摆在中间的小圆桌上，但那里没有可供坐下的板凳。  
这个行为很愚蠢，他在心里想着，这是明知故犯的错误，他犯下了党员能犯下的最大罪行，也不是最不可饶恕的。老头在得知他想租下这里用于幽会时没有任何多余的反应，只是为了每个月可多赚到这粮食点而高兴。Chris想他不会外传，也没有什么机会去外传，所以他甚至要求了一个可以随时离开的后门。  
他把垫子扑在床上，自己也倒上去，看着外面的世界愣神，这真的很愚蠢，连续几个月出入同样的地方而不被抓到几乎是不可能的。  
但这是他的家了，他想着，真正的家，一个完全属于他的地方，没有电屏也没有党，只有鸟叫声，还有Wesker——Wesker，他还没告诉对方自己的行为，也为此惴惴不安，他不知道Wesker是否会喜欢这个主意，但他今天就要摊牌了。

“不，我不能去，”Wesker在那个狭小的没有电屏的空间里回答他，“最近事情太多了，而且我的身体不大好，”他说，“如果不能做爱，这种见面对你来说没什么意义。”  
不知为何，这种回答让他火冒三丈，对方说的没有什么大的错误，只是他觉得他们之间的感情已经在变化了，一开始，也许性欲是绝大多数的渴求，他需要那副身体和性高潮带来的快乐，但随着时间的推移，他们了解彼此更多，Wesker的一举一动，发梢的一个细微的曲折随着亲吻渗入他的皮肤，融于内心。他就是他生活的必需品，他为他担心，也为他去改变所有的生活状态，他甚至为了他们租下一个房间。  
但现在Wesker说他没法去，因为他们不能做爱，他被打击到了。  
“你的身体怎么了？”他问道。  
“没什么，这是我自己的问题。”Wesker回答。  
“我问你怎么了？”  
他更强硬了一些，Wesker显然没想到他会如此在意这个，他们的手指在无意中勾连，他能感受到爱意——不是性欲，Wesker让他的内心莫名变得柔软了，在那么久的日子里，性对于内心的感受来说越发的无足轻重了。现在他甚至希望他们是合法的伴侣，他可以在大街上牵住对方，正大光明的询问对方有什么困难，说点无关紧要的家常。  
而不是现在这样，靠简单的性维持复杂的情感，像个死人一样活着。  
“真的没什么，可能只是需要休息。”  
“和我在一起不能休息吗？”他问道，“我不是只想找你做爱，不然我也不会去租一个房子。”  
Wesker看了他挺长时间。  
“那你想要什么？”  
“我想——”他一时语塞，“我爱你，我是说，真的，爱，你懂我的意思吗？我想和你有私人空间的生活在一起，就像是——”  
“好吧，好的，Chris，我明白你的意思，”Wesker拥抱他，“但今天真的不行，周末可以吗？我会准时去的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以我至今也没有想好结局到底好不好，然而只有两更了，大概


	6. 深秋（上）

深秋（上）

10.  
当Chris坐在床边等待Wesker时，他再次想到仁爱部的地牢。事实上他时不时就会想起这个，特别是在云雨过后的几分钟里，黑洞洞的地牢会在他的脑子里进进出出，但他丝毫在意不起来，这着实是件怪事儿。但它就在那，是一个既定的事实，每个在党中犯了错误的人都会去那儿，你没办法躲避，只可能适当的延长这期间的期限。  
自己也会去到那，他想着，这是不可避免的，可是他如今很难产生像曾经那样的恐惧，甚至很难对它产生概念，这种状态无疑把他与地牢之间的距离越拉越近。  
楼下传来脚步声，他的思绪也跟着烟消云散，Wesker推开门走进来，拎着他一个黑色的手提包。他立刻去拥抱对方，然后Wesker分开了他们彼此，把那个包放在小圆桌上。  
“我为你带了些东西，比你见过的任何东西都要好，”他说，“尝尝这个。”  
Chris看着他从包里掏出一打文件和一些日常用品，然后撕开包的底部，那里显然还躺着什么东西。  
“这是——是酒吗？”他问道。  
“真正的黑啤，不是那种注过水的难喝大麦汁——还有白面包，就是那种软的，蓬松的面包——还有果酱，以及牛奶，真的牛奶。”  
Wesker把那些东西整齐地码在桌上，像是准备一场晚宴，Chris可以闻到那些东西的香味弥漫在整个房间里，曾经在他还是个孩子的时候这味道会偶尔在街上出现，但转瞬即逝，而如今，他至少有二十年没再嗅到过这样诱人的东西。  
“是的，它们真的很纯正——”他说，“你怎么能搞到这么多？”  
“你忘了。亲爱的，我是个高级党员，”Wesker说，“有时候这些东西会被分发下来，或者有时候我会从内党的人那边得到一点儿，那群傻子什么都不缺——”  
“他们又怎么会给你？他们不会——”  
“我是父亲的儿子，这是他带给我唯一的一点儿福利。”  
每当提到家庭时他们都会开始一段奇怪的尴尬，这是他们谁也不喜欢讨论的东西，提及就暗示这个话题应该当即停止。于是Chris坐在了椅子上，又开始研究Wesker带来的那些东西，他的注意力被那堆对方没有提及的小纸包吸引，伸出手撕开了其中一个。  
“茶叶——”他抓着那些烘干的叶子，“这是真正的茶叶吗？”  
“最近内党里很流行喝茶，为了庆祝胜利，所以我顺了几袋出来，”Wesker说，“他们好像打下了印度，茶叶不再是稀罕物了——来吧，Chris，为什么不现在尝尝呢？”  
他从桌上拿起了那块白面包，端详着，就像他童年时偶尔瞥见过的那样，它柔软，蓬松，有着看起来就足够美味的浑圆体态。他咬了一口，这东西不像他平时吃到的那些干巴巴的垃圾一样坚硬又酸涩，反而绵软又甜蜜，仿佛春日暖阳的味道在他口中炸开了，他情不自禁地又去咬了一口，继而演变成狼吞虎咽。他完全不顾及Wesker还在对面的疯狂啃噬这些美味的面团，直到他感到口干舌燥，他看到Wesker撕开了牛奶的包装袋，把它倒入桌上的玻璃杯，那乳白色的液体冲刷着杯壁，每次都在上面留下一层薄薄的膜，然后逐渐褪去。  
“你吃的这么快干什么？”Wesker举起那杯牛奶，“那样会噎到自己。”说着自己将杯里的牛奶向嘴里灌了一口，掐住他的下巴，突然吻住他，那些带着些许油脂和浓郁奶香的液体冲入他的口腔，在唇舌的搅动之间他充分的体会到那份醇香，Wesker最终松开他，并把那杯奶递过去。  
他又喝了一口，大口喘了一会儿，因为刚刚的吻也因为这些他从没尝过的美味。  
“你还想吃什么吗？”Wesker问道，“你可以说出来，下一次我会尽量满足你。”  
“为什么这么做，这很危险吧？”  
“不比你在这里租房子安全，但我想这里更像你所说的家，所以这些是有必要的。”  
“不，不，有你就够了。”  
他绕过桌子，Wesker也跟着站了起来，向他伸出胳膊，他抱住对方，凑过去吻他，却在临近时被挡住。  
“去漱漱口，”Wesker说，“养成这个好习惯。”

他们扯掉身上的衣服倒在窗边的床上，这是他们第一次真正意义上的，完全的赤裸相见，曾经的地点没有条件或者没有时间让他们脱光衣服，他也长久因为身体上那些战争所留下的印记感到难为情。床单很破旧，露出里面的褥子，但平整的让两个人都感到难以置信。  
“我们最好别掀开垫子，里面一定都是臭虫，”Wesker说。事实上现在这样的双人床已经非常难找，党内的夫妻都不会每天睡在一张床上，这让Chris很难去介意这样一张难得的大床里是否还有臭虫。  
他拉扯自己身上的衣物，在Wesker的帮忙下，他全身赤裸了，Wesker开始逐一抚摸他胸前的那些疤痕，然后看向他，“你看起来经历了很多战斗。”  
“它们只让我难堪。”  
“不，它们让你看上去更性感了。”  
陌生的词汇配上Wesker那些特有的语调让他一瞬间有些兴奋的发抖，他俯下身去，亲吻他的爱人，Wesker的手勾住了他的后背，顺着那些疤痕抚摸他，然后抱紧他，他们在做爱时总是喜欢抱紧彼此，仿佛用体温提醒对方自己还真实的活着。他放开对方，身体向下，撑开那两条长腿，在简单的几下扩张之后把自己埋进去，Wesker发出了舒适的轻哼。然后他动起来，大力的进出，整个床都跟着他们的动作吱吱呀呀的晃荡，Wesker一只手扶着窗台，仰着头接受他的顶撞。  
这让他们彼此的距离更近，他拉着对方的腰胯，把自己紧紧的锁在里面，那条幽暗潮湿的洞穴收缩着祈求着被填满，他一次次满足着这样的请求，直到几轮下来他在对方身体里缴了械，而Wesker在他手里射出来。  
“我爱你，Albert。”他说。  
“我也爱你，亲爱的。”Wesker回答他。  
他们再次亲吻对方，做爱时的热气蒸腾而上，把两个人的身体都让上潮红。他从对方身上翻下来，喘着气坐在旁边，Wesker看向他，然后扯着他面对面地躺在床上。  
“我很害怕。”他说。  
“怕什么？”  
“我不久前还在想着仁爱部的地牢，他们会用任何方式让我放弃爱你，那是我不能接受的，我想我可以接受死亡，但我不想放弃爱你。”  
Wesker捧住了他的脸颊。  
“不，Chris如果真的有那一天，他们让你说什么就说什么，别反抗，他们总是有任何办法得到他们想要的说辞，没必要在这上面挑战他们。”  
“可是——”  
“Chris，”Wesker看着他，“不论你说了什么，你知道你爱我，这就够了，只要你的心没有改变想法，做什么都不算背叛。”  
他搂住Wesker，深切地吻他。  
很快，他们依靠着彼此小憩，Chris先醒过来，已经差不多要六点钟了，Wesker还在浅眠，这让Chris有点儿不敢动弹。夕阳的光线从窗户射进来，映在两人的小腿上，半个屋子被照亮着，桌子上的黑啤折射着漂亮的光泽。他享受这样的时刻，世界寂静无声，他和Wesker赤身裸体无所事事地呆在床上，想做爱的时候就做爱，想说什么就说什么，也没什么非起床不可的原因，一切幸福的好像些旧时代书中所描述的那样。Wesker醒过来，揉着眼睛靠在他身上。  
“几点了？”  
“额——五点五十三分。”  
“那看起来我们没时间再喝啤酒了，”Wesker仍旧闭着眼睛，“你的公寓几点关门？”  
“二十三点半。”他回答。  
Wesker从他身边爬起来，抓起自己的衣服简单的套在身上，“我们得离开了，虽然还早，但你知道集体活动总是要去站一脚的。”说着一些衣物被劈头盖脸的扔过来。

11.  
虽然已经入秋，但真理部中仍旧燥热难耐，几个空调磕磕绊绊地工作着，吹出那些仿佛不存在的冷风。大型仇恨周的准备如火如荼，部里的所有人都在加班加点的工作——游行，会议，视察，电屏节目，这都是他们要操心的事儿。Chris主要负责制作那些搭在摊位附近的标语和大字报，他为它们撰写内容，然后跟着其他几个同志去把棚子搭起来。Wesker有几天一直呆在仁爱部里，开会，报告一遍又一遍，索性督察员们会负责监督大型仇恨会的进展情况，并时不时组织动员演讲，他们还有不少机会能见上面。  
越来越多的民众被许可进入党员生活区，他们犹如迁徙的野兽一般涌进来，争夺那些摆在盘子里的食物，在午夜时分闲逛，反倒给城市里带来了些欢快的气氛。与此同时，敌国的空袭也变得越发频繁大胆，谁也不知道这是怎么回事儿，造谣伴随着些微的紧张穿的满城都是。  
电屏里全都是爱国歌曲，那些咆哮着的野蛮曲子无孔不入地渗透着整个国家，群众们喜欢这样的鼓点，有时会聚集在几个广场上又唱又跳。Barry的两个女儿也整天拿着木梳和纸条吹出那些选举，让Chris直想堵住耳朵。相比之下Barry兴奋无比，他带领着一帮人张贴沿街的海报和横幅，在楼顶插上旗帜，他总让Chris觉得无处不在，不论他怎么规避，他还是能在各种地方碰见对方，不得不听对方去吹嘘那些不知是真是假的功绩。  
老大哥的脸和一些欧亚国士兵丑陋的画像争相出现在城市的墙壁上，这让群众间歇性的爱国主义高涨——平时他们几乎从不在意战争。现在他们也短暂的从精神上完全屈服于党，这个阶段被空袭杀死的人很多，恰恰助长了这股复仇的气焰。前几日，一颗炸弹落入和平鸽广场，几百人被炸的七零八落，一些孩子的断肢散落在碎石瓦砾之间。这激起了所有人的愤怒，Markus的雕像被推进用欧亚国士兵海报点燃的大火之中。又隔了几天，他们在广场中央烧死了一个被怀疑是地方间谍的老太太。

民众区小商铺顶上的房间依然保持着安静，他们偶尔去那Wesker都会带些他又不知道从哪儿弄出来的食品和杀虫剂，他把杀虫剂喷在床边，然后他们做爱，睡觉，醒来时就会看见身边躺着一圈被药死的臭虫。  
他们在这个九月只幽会了三四次，但这让Chris戒掉了靠酒入眠的习惯，也不再惶恐不安，胡思乱想，他仿佛不再需要那么做了。他甚至觉得自己长胖了一些，走起路来也不再那么疲惫，日常生活不再是那么难以忍受的事儿了，他不再在脑子里重复那些下流违背道德的幻想，也没了什么过激的冲动。他们现在就在一起了，这里像是一个家，即使他们每次都只能呆几个小时，但它毕竟在这里，偶尔楼下的老头会给他们送些烹饪的食物，味道不算坏。  
他们两人都知道这样的日子不会长久，甚至短到死亡随时随地都会伴随而来，但Chris不愿那么想，他总是试着让自己相信他们是安全的，这是个避难所，没人会发现的世外桃源，虽然到达这里困难的，但它本身可以保护他们不受任何伤害。他有时候看着窗外生活的民众发呆，幻想他们真的可以这样度过余生。但事实上，他们不可能结婚，不论他是否有个党的妻子，那么保全这种生活的当时看似就只剩下了两种——自杀或逃走。他们可以跑到另一个城市的民众区，改变些容貌，学一些方言，试着得到着民众的工作，在街道上生活下去，这不现实，也很难。自杀也很难，就像Wesker说的，活和死仍然有区别，他们现在依然需要得过且过。  
长久的相处下来，Wesker已经接受了他时不时会谋划和党对着干，也不会反驳他。他总是设计着如何走出第一步，比如在半夜三更去寻找那些应该存在的反抗组织，但他并不知道那些人到底活跃在什么地方。Wesker仍旧从不相信这个，虽然他也觉得大部分的党员都在私下里仇恨着党，但他认为那些反抗组织不过是党“诱导性执法”的产物，传播一些谣言，然后抓住那些信以为真的人。他还认为有时候很多空袭其实都是党自己做的，为了让人们恐惧，为了让人们心甘情愿地躲在它的羽翼之下。  
“老大哥是个有点脑子的贱人，他享受折磨人的过程，”Wesker说，“特别是把人整个碾碎的那种感觉，他会兴奋的高潮。 ”  
Chris被他这样的猜测逗笑了，Wesker总是比他想象中敢说的太多，毕竟即使在脑子里也没有几个人真的敢说老大哥一个不是。  
他有时候会和Wesker说起他们部门那些恬不知耻的造假和上层的崩坏，Wesker表现的也毫不惊讶。  
“这会连累到你吗？”Wesker问他，“你和他们是朋友吗？”  
“不——事实上——我都不怎么认识我们的领导，他们都是内党党员。”  
“那就好了，反正每天都会有人死的，如果你不喜欢他们，我会想办法把他们搞进去，容易的很。”  
“你是靠这个才得到那些食物和酒的吧，你总是威胁这群老东西，是不是？”  
Wesker笑起来，“那又怎样，他们也不缺那些东西。”  
“可你要知道，有时候也许真的应该把他们抓住，他们撒了太多的慌，甚至连老大哥都欺骗，”Chris说，“有些真实的东西就在我们的手指尖溜走了，就像我们还保留着几年前粮食短缺的记忆，但是孩子们完全不记得，一代一代的下去，我们最终什么都不会记得——”  
“哦，老大哥没什么不知道的，他默许一切发生，”Wesker搂住他，亲吻他的脸颊，“再说我不在意下一代，我只在意我们。”  
“——你只有下半身是反抗的。”他说。  
Wesker笑起来，像是为他这句话喝彩似的，他们再一次开始做爱。

12.  
日子过得很快，随着叶子的泛黄飘落，天气转凉，大洋国迎来了深秋。在Chris冻的浑身打颤的第三条，真理部终于迎来了更换更保暖制服的许可。Wesker也重新换上了那身黑色的套装，就是他们刚见面时那套，Chris真的喜欢这套衣服，它把对方的体态修饰的完美无瑕，如果可以，他真的希望有一天他能在Wesker还穿着这身制服的时候干他。  
大型仇恨会的结束带来了一份相对清闲的时光，这下他们终于有至少40%的时间可以放在双方的关系上，一周一次的幽会变成了三次甚至四次，事实上每次都走不同的路线到达目的地是件挺难的事儿，但只要能见到彼此，这些阻碍根本不算什么。现在他习惯了比Wesker早去二十分钟，提前喷洒杀虫剂偶尔收拾收拾房间，然后静候着Wesker带来那些美酒和佳肴，Wesker会在他酒足饭饱后亲吻他，然后他们倒在床上，脱去彼此的衣服。久而久之，臭虫变少了，房间的味道也变得甜蜜起来。  
那间屋子也因此越发富有生气，他们甚至在窗边摆了盆绿萝。  
Wesker带了些书来，一些画着图画的艺术书籍或者真正意义上的色情小说——不是真理部小说司里生产的那种流水线上的废纸，是真正的，可以品读的性爱故事。他有一阵子挺沉迷于那些描写和故事，都是些匪夷所思又似乎合乎常理的剧情，Wesker一般会选择在他旁边打盹。他把自己从书中的情节中拔出来时可以感受到那份寂静，Wesker靠着他，脸枕着他的胸膛，胸脯随着匀称的呼吸微微起伏。  
“哦——Albert，”他轻轻地推自己的爱人，“你还醒着吗？”  
没有回答。  
“Albert，醒醒。”  
没有回答，Wesker只是微微皱眉嘟囔了几句，更紧地贴着他，然后拉起杯子盖过两人的头顶。  
Wesker很温暖，他的手贴着对方赤裸的腰，事实上整个世界都变得不那么寒冷了。

醒来时已经是第二天清晨，他看着对面的那个钟表，已经是第二天的七点半了。他们谁都没来得及回去自己的住所，督察员的公寓不再抽查的范围内，而他自己则有先见之明的在床上摆放好了枕头的形状，就好像他一回家就蒙头大睡了似的。他听到楼下的民众女人正在唱歌，他扭过头，从这个角度可以看到对方的胳膊正把洗好的床单挂在绳子上晾晒。  
“你在看什么？”  
Wesker不知什么时候醒了过来，微微起身趴在他的身边，他去亲吻对方。  
“没什么，我在看那些民众。”  
“你喜欢观察他们。”  
“我只是羡慕他们。”  
Wesker嗤笑了一声，“我真是差点儿就想为你改变主意了。”  
“为什么不呢？”他问道，“如果你同意，我们现在就可以逃走，跨过这片民众区去其他的城市，然后——”  
“不，不，Chris，你总是想的那么简单，”Wesker摇了摇头，“你得记得，因为我们在一起，所以活着和死亡还有分别。”  
“我为你活着。”他说。  
“但现在你们活不长了。”  
突兀的声音从房门后传出来，还没等他们做出什么反应，门猛地被踢开，窗户也被打破，绿萝被踢到了地上，打着滚去了房间的角落。一群黑衣服的思想警察冲进来，有几个直接过去按住了他，接着他感觉到后脑重重地挨了一下，使他眩晕，而为首的那名金发男人则一把拽住了Wesker的头发，把他从床上碰到了桌边。  
Wesker的脑袋撞在桌角上，他为此大喊出声，但他没法动弹，双手已经被思想警察们带上了手铐。然后他看到人群中的那个老头子——天杀的，他想着，他最终还是出卖了他们。  
那个男人蹲了下去，在Wesker跟前。  
不，不，他的脑子里在哀求，这一刻他仿佛看到了童年时的母亲，他模糊的记得那份恐惧和仇恨，而现在和那时别无二致，他眼睁睁的看着一切发生，党摧残他所爱的人，无能为力。  
“Albert，你怎么会这么做呢，”男人说着再次抓着Wesker的脑袋撞向桌腿，血流下来，滴在地面上，“你辜负了父亲的宠爱，太令人失望了。”  
Wesker扯起嘴角笑起来，“我不明白你怎么会那么妒忌那个变态对我的折磨，Alfred，把那些称之为——”  
这让他又挨了一拳，然后被称作Alfred男人利落地站起来，掏出配枪。这让Chris猛烈地挣扎起来，不，他喊着，不，但就像没人听到似的。他总是这样，看着那些人死在自己面前，可是他动不了，铺天盖地的绝望感贯穿着他，他看着男人举起枪，看了眼他。  
“你的姘头看起来还挺在意你的，”男人给枪上膛，“永别了，兄弟。”  
随着巨大的一声枪响，他在人群的夹缝中看到Wesker倒下去，血蔓延出来，直流向床脚。他的眼泪流下来，嗓子被血腥的气味呛的一声都哭不出来。


	7. 深秋（下？）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我在思考要不要再写一章，不然就这么结束总感觉有点仓促

深秋（下）

 

13.  
阳光失去了意义，色彩不复存在。  
Chris不知道自己身在何处，就像是童年的那场浩劫，有所不同的，这一次他仍残存着意识。他能看到自己在一间墙面潮湿，没有窗户的大房间里，房间的光线来自于那片带着几根铁栅栏的小门，他的双手被固定在了凳子上，这让他没法转过头看自己的背后。  
这就是仁爱部的地牢，也许是，他没法确定。而相对而言，Wesker，他想着，Wesker——喷溅的血液和对方的脸来回在他的脑子里进出，他不受控制的去回忆对方，那些对话，亲吻，爱抚，他记得Wesker捧着他的脸告诉他“只要心里知道，做什么都不算背叛。” 然后他感觉到骨髓都跟着疼痛，血管都收缩了似的，他几乎窒息，强烈的伤感再度袭来，他不断地想着在被推出门前看到的那具盖着白布的尸体——他的体温甚至在那之前几分钟里都还盘绕在他的手指尖上。  
肚子突然的剧痛让他弯下了腰，他一天甚至是一天半没进食了，这是种绝望的，与死亡相关的疼痛。事到如此，我该自杀，他想着，旧时代的书中总是描述地狱和天堂，咬断舌头，他就会解脱，Wesker会在路上等他。  
然而绝望的，他发现自己的牙齿被固定了，无论如何，他没法咬到舌头。  
他只好坐在那凳子上一动不动，事实上他早就适应了一动不动的坐着，这是现在他唯一能干的事儿。而且他极度饥饿，想念着小屋里的黑啤和白面包，现在，哪怕是一块面包干也好，他真的需要。他记得自己的口袋里有那么点儿糖果，也许有也许没有，他记不清楚，但这让他止不住地探头去左边的裤兜。  
“Chris Redfield！嫌疑犯Chris Redfield！”电屏里穿出刺耳的斥责，“牢房里不允许东张西望！”接着两个警卫快步走近房间，猛地把他的脑袋掰回了原位。  
于是他又开始一动不动的坐着，不知该继续思考什么。这样时间都变得粘稠，他觉得自己早就已经没有了时间观念。又过了挺长一段时间，事实上他不知道到底长不长，然后听见门外有声音，他有点儿迟钝，毕竟他很久都没听到过正常的，人类的声音了。  
“你怎么会这么做——父亲——允许——”是个女人的声音，听起来不大高兴，“他是父亲最爱的那个，你在给自己找麻烦。”  
“够了，Alex，是他自己选择和一个下层的党员通奸，这是身体对父亲的背叛。”  
他记得这个男人的声音，Alfred，他记得Wesker这么称呼对方，上帝，他想着，他恨透这家伙了，虽然他现在没权利发表仇恨，但他真的想杀了他。  
“可父亲不会允许你杀了他。”叫做Alex的女人说。  
“哦，妹妹，谢谢你这么担心我，”Alfred说，“我会告诉父亲是他自己拒捕被误杀的。”  
“你会遭到报应的，Alfred。”女人笑了一声。  
紧接着，他听到那扇小门被推来，男人拿着个笔记本进到房间里，灯亮起来，几乎刺瞎他的眼睛。  
“可以松开他的嘴了。”男人命令道。他身后的两个警卫扯下了固定着他牙床的铁架，力道大的把他的侧脸划出了一条血痕。  
男人看着他，然后突然笑出了声，“他到底是怎么吸引你为他做这种掉脑袋的事儿的？Redfield？”  
他只是瞪着对方，唾骂混合着仇恨一时间噎住了他的喉咙，他甚至难以发出声音。对方注意到了他紧握着的双拳。  
“放松点儿，党员，目前为止你还是，”男人不紧不慢地在纸上划拉着，“坚持对你来说没什么好处，我是在救你——他可不值得你这么做。”  
他做了几次深呼吸，胸膛上下起伏，愤怒几乎盖过了饥饿造成的腹痛，“你杀死我爱的人，”他能感觉到自己牙齿的碰撞，“你就是个狗娘养的杂种。”  
男人再次笑起来，很长时间才堪堪止住，“你觉得这是真的？你爱他？天呐，”他说，“你觉得你会是他选择的唯一一个吗？”  
“我不在乎——”  
一个肘击落在他的后背上，力度很大，他的胸膛几乎贴上自己的大腿，疼，非常疼，他眼冒金星，抬起头时Alfred仍看着他。  
“知道吗，我也姓Wesker，也许你可以把我看作他的哥哥。”  
“你个——”他咳嗽着，“混蛋——”  
“你真的不在乎吗，Redfield，他是不是会突然消失，有时候不缘无故的拒绝见你？在此之前你从没想过他为什么会这样，对不对？”  
这次是棍子，它猛地招呼在他的脸上，刚刚的伤口崩开了，血撒了出来，他的嘴里感受到咸腥。  
“不，他是——”  
“他有太多人得见了，你以为为什么他拿得到那些酒和食物？他和内党的党员上床，我早就知道这个，父亲也知道。”  
“你在诋毁他。”  
又是一棍，落在他的腹部，剧痛席卷而来，那两个警卫完全动了起来，他被从椅子上解下来扔在地上，殴打演变的不可收拾，每隔一秒钟就有皮鞋或者警棍击中他，直到他几乎浑身瘫软，疼痛不止。男人蹲了下来，拉扯着他的头发。  
“不，我只是告诉你真相，他从小就是这个德行，我们可是一同长大的，你也从不考虑他为什么选择你，是不是？”  
“不——”  
一股热流直冲脑顶，他说的是真的吗？他被骗了，被一个有性瘾的督察员欺骗犯下了滔天大错，爱欲本就是罪恶。他想要说服自己，可很快他开始思考为何威斯克要选择自己，他不知道，那些情话都变成了对方随意敷衍的谎言，不——不——可也许他的死是罪有应得呢？  
不，不，他的理智突然回来了，Wesker再度回到了他的脑子里，“他们会用任何方式让你屈服，但只要你的心还爱我，做什么都不算背叛。”他说的只是为了让我绝望，失去对Wesker的爱意。他想起Wesker手指的温度，还有其他的一切，他惊讶于和对方的回忆让他在这种境况下仍想要微笑。  
于是他真的笑了起来。  
“你知道吗，我真的不在乎，真的，心骗不了任何人，不论你杀死我们中的哪一个，都没法改变这个事实，”他说，“我爱他，爱的都编不出一句谎话。”

他醒来，发现自己躺在行军床上。  
时间失去了本应有的意义，他的视线有些模糊，懵懵懂懂地看到前面有两个虚影，耳朵在眼睛之后才缓慢地开始工作。  
“这不寻常是什么时候开始的？”Alfred的声音。  
“哦——一年了吧，他比以往愣神更多，虽然工作不受什么影响，但他总是无缘无故看起来过分开心。”  
天杀的，是Barry，他想着，他了解自己的一切，可以说是了如指掌，现在也履行着一个忠诚党员的义务。  
“但是，同志，我想这都是性害的，”Barry听起来心痛不已，“他的妻子没能赶在他犯错之前回来，我想他是被蛊惑了，他曾经可是我们组里最棒的——”  
“你是说那个督察员对他做了什么吗？”  
“也许吧，我不敢确保，但他真的一直是个好同志，所以我们试着为他申请净化。”  
净化？不，不，绝不是这个！他几乎从床上弹起来，声响惊动了另外两个人，Alfred朝他微笑。  
“你得离开了，党员，探访时间结束了。”  
Barry被两个警卫夹着出了那道小门，然后那门被关上，Alfred走过来，坐在他床边小板凳上。  
“如果你想知道，你昏迷了一整天。”  
他没说话，没做出任何的回应。  
“你的朋友想要为你申请净化，真是个好朋友，”Alfred看向他，“我觉得也不错，怎么样，Redfield，你只需要承认你受到蛊惑。”  
“不，绝不。”他说。净化意味着完全的洗脑，他见过那些经历净化的罪犯，他们会忘记之前几年的记忆，变得常常发呆，愣神。他不想忘记，至少不想忘记Wesker，那些记忆对他来说是珍贵的。  
“哦，这没什么不好，你可以回到你原来的岗位上，没有这个错误，你的人生又会无比轻松。”  
“不，我说不。”他的声音几乎从牙缝里挤出来。  
“哦，你知道接下来你会经历什么吧，如果你拒绝的话？”  
他被一股巨大的力量掀翻在地上，又来了，又来了，他绝望地想着，两个高大的警卫居高临下地嘲讽着他，然后第一脚落在他的眉骨附近。事实上从第一次的肘击开始噩梦就已经开始了，这些殴打是实实在在地，他有点儿记不住这一天他到底被殴打过多少次或者多久，一开始也许只有一两个人，只要他不松口，人数就增加到五六个，他躲不开那些殴打，事实上他们也善于殴打，大腿内侧和性器官附近总是最令人痛苦的，但其实挨在肚子上也没差多少，他好几次都觉得自己的内脏已经裂开了，但没有，他们避开了致死的可能，以便让他一次次地经历痛苦。Alfred似乎只负责记录这一切，他站在一边，安静地划着纸张。  
在模糊的光影中，Chris觉得他的确和Wesker很相似——然后想起对方的确也姓Wesker。他们同样拥有金色的头发和蓝色的眼仁儿，这把一切搞得好像是一场噩梦，他不喜欢把这家伙错看成他的爱人，但他偶尔还是会这样。  
他真的太过思念他。  
深夜时他蜷缩在墙角，盯着黑暗发呆，疼痛已经变得麻木，他活动了活动手指，勾着身上那层薄被。我该自杀，他又对自己说了一遍，我活着没意义了，他想着，舌头在口中滑动了一圈，对Wesker的思念和对现实的恐惧发展到了极致。如果他这么做，如果真的存在天堂或者地狱，上帝啊，他想见到他，这心情就像每一次私会前的窃喜。  
他的大脑突然被温柔的想象占据了，他仿佛能看到Wesker就站在他跟前安慰着他死亡并不可怕，这是个过程，他们在一起最终的仪式，就像是婚礼——旧时代时相爱男女将会在这仪式上接吻交换戒指。而他们只需要贡献自己的血和一瞬间的疼痛。  
这很划算，他想着，Wesker，他看着他，他知道他不是真的，也不知道，他伸出手去，对方也伸过来。我能抱抱你吗？他问。不，亲爱的，到我身边来，你才能抱我，Wesker说，来吧，Chris，来吻我。  
“好吧，好的。”他张开嘴——  
一声巨响伴随着尘土飞扬带来一阵大风，他一瞬间被寒冷击中，这让他短暂的清醒过来，他眯着眼睛看向门口，有两个小小的人影，他只看清楚其中一个半长头发的娇小女性，而另一个——是个男人，他只能看出这些。  
“是他，对吧？”男人问道，“Sherry，我是说，你确定？”  
“不可能错，Chris额……Redfield，没错。”  
那个男人朝他大步走过来，进前时他才注意到这家伙也应该被称之为“男孩”，对比起他的体型，他看起来比Chris想象中年轻太多。然后他被揪起来，还没搞懂现在的情况就被对方整个架住，扯的他身上的伤口生疼。  
“他太沉了！”男孩朝身边的女孩叫到，“我背不动他。”然后女孩儿就也跑过来，从另一边把他撑起来。  
“我们没时间发牢骚，Jake，快走吧，至少坚持到车上。”  
他被两个人夹着向门外快速的移动，他几乎是被拖着走，门外警铃大作，他能依稀看到从保安室里跑出来的思想警察，索性他们都在一楼，而他们仍在地下。女孩儿你明显熟稔地掌握着电路知识，当他们靠近地牢的大门时，她把他整个交给那个男人，自己跑去对着禁闭的大门敲打着手里的机器。  
思想警察们的声音仍旧从四面八方传来，越来越近，男人突然用肩膀顶了顶他，“嘿，我问你，”男孩吞了口口水，“你真的和Albert Wesker上床了？”  
他愣了一会儿，不知道对方到底是从哪里搞到了这个名字，直到男孩儿有戳了他一下，正好触及到他淤青的背部肌肉，“是，没错。”他简单的回答。男孩儿的眼神变了，思维迟钝连带着双眼昏花，他不太能理解这表情的含义，但在这时女孩儿手里的机器发出嘀嗒声，大门的电子锁打开了。他又被夹着拖上冗长的楼梯，灯亮的刺眼，就像思想警察们与此同时的叫喊一般让人头晕目眩，他被塞上一辆卡车，那对男女也匆忙地上去，开车的是个黑头发的女人，她递给女孩儿一管针剂，那女孩儿从前排扭过头看他。  
“抱歉，Redfield先生，但您在到达目的地以前得睡一会儿，”她说着将那针管插进他的手臂，“这对您的身体有好处。”

当他再醒来时，是在一间白色的病房，随即他感受到身下的枕头和床单有着阳光的味道和温暖。他试着动了动，没有枷锁，嘴巴也可以自由的动弹，于是他坐起来——这对他来说依然是艰难的，他能感觉到肌肉和骨头都在吱嘎作响。房间的另一边有个不大不小的全身镜，他走过去，看到镜子里的自己。  
那是张比以往憔悴不少的脸，青紫，绷带和黑眼圈，但他仍能认出那是自己。他穿着件极薄的白色病号服，没穿裤子，这促使他不由自主地摸了摸下体——还好，有条内裤。现在唯一的问题是自己身处何方，他转了个圈，这样的温度和伤口处理，自己显然已经不在党管控的机构里，可除了党，大洋国还有什么？这时身后的房门被推开，他转过身，和手里端着水盆的女孩儿四目相对，他记得这个孩子，她是那个晚上冲进仁爱部牢房的那个。  
但他显然吓到了女孩儿，她手里的水盆掉在了地上，双手捂着嘴。两个人就这样对峙了几秒钟之后，女孩儿突然转身冲了出去，嘴里还喊着“谁来帮帮我！他醒了！”之类的话语。  
这让他更加摸不到头脑，但不出五分钟一大群人从那扇小门里涌进来，为首的是个红发的女人，Chris能从她脸上看出莫名的熟悉，紧接着，他甚至不敢相信他脑子里所想的——  
“C——Claire。”他试探性地叫出声，红发的女人瞪大了眼睛，他能看到眼泪从她眼睛里涌出来，她冲过来，小心翼翼地抱住他。  
“是我，是我，Chris，哥哥，”她哭着，“上帝啊，我用将近半生的时间才找到你。”  
他的妹妹，他僵硬地回抱她，甚至不知道该做出什么动作，也不知道还能说什么话，眼泪直挺挺地从他眼睛里涌出来，Claire，他的妹妹，他以为这辈子都再也见不到的亲人。Claire松开他，抹了把自己脸上的眼泪，然后又小心地蹭着他的脸。  
“你不能流泪，会碰到伤口，”她笑着说，声音还带着哭泣中的鼻音，“我真幸运。”  
“我也一样。”他说。  
Claire朝他笑了笑，“这是我们的抵抗组织，两个城市民众区的边缘，还算安全，”她拉着他的手，朝那群人走过去，他看到人群里熟悉的面孔，有那对男女，还有开车的女人，以及——他看到出卖他们的那个老头的脸。  
“哦，Chris，”Claire显然看出了他的异样，立刻稳住了他，“老Tom是我们的线人，他迫不得已才供出你们，但他很快就来通风报信了，更何况——你根本不知道你的床伴有多危险。”  
“什么？”他问道。  
“我也是直到他们来到这城市才确认，”那个老头说，“你在和一个Wesker上床。”  
“一个Wesker？”他不明所以。  
“普通党员不被允许知道的高层秘密，”Claire一边补充，一边将Chris引回床上坐好，“那是老大哥的私人近卫队，他们都是从世界各地挑选的最棒的孩子，从小就为老大哥做事，老大哥抹除他们的私人情感，让他们只爱自己。”  
这话无疑在他心中放下了一颗巨大的炸弹——他早应该想到的，Wesker所说的家庭，父亲，与他见过的任何模式都不同，他看不出年纪，凭空地突然出现在这个城市，有时又凭空消失因父亲的身份就可以换得美酒佳肴，这一切都证明他不仅仅是个普通的督察员——只是在爱情之前，这一切都被他划分进了无足轻重的位置。  
“我们也很惊讶这样的事情发生，照理说Wesker没有同理心，也绝不会有情爱，他们就像机器，”Claire说，“显然这一个和其他的都不相同。”  
那种无力感再度席卷了他，“不，”他说着，“可是他已经死了。”  
“这很可惜，”Claire说，“我们本应也救下他的。”

接下来一下午的时间，Chris被带着参观了整个抵抗组织的基地，他们有自己的体系和机构，也有自己的战士和农田，一切都欣欣向荣，Chris觉得自己仿佛看到了旧时代繁荣的雏形。他也认识了很多人，比如说那晚救他出来的那对男女Jake和Sherry，Jake是这里收留的孤儿而Sherry则是某位内党党员的女儿。“她的到来真的给了我们很大的帮助。”Claire这样说。他也认识了那天晚上开车的黑发女人Ada以及她的绯闻男友Leon，Claire说那不算绯闻，他们八成就是情侣，也总是被看到呆在一起，所有人都那么觉得。  
之后他又被带去一个餐厅，在那里吃了些浓汤和白面包。席间他和Claire聊了很多，关于童年生活以及后来各自的人生路，最后，Claire给了他两个选择，他可以离开，他们会帮他去到一些党难以发现的角落，以民众的身份度过余生，又或者留下，和他们一切留在这个组织里筹划推翻丑恶伪善的党，只是这更危险，没什么保障。他选择了第二条，几乎没什么犹豫，他想要为Wesker复仇，也愿意和自己的妹妹并肩作战，Claire对他的选择感到满意。  
他在夜晚回到了自己的房间，在那个名叫Rebecca的医务员帮他换药之后，他躺在床上，仰望着天花板。没有电屏的声音，他想着，彻底没有了，这里就是他曾和Wesker提及的抵抗组织，他真的到了，如果Wesker也在这就好了，他们可以在他们想要的地方牵手亲吻，他们可以大方地诉说爱意，他们可以在这个小房间的床铺上翻云覆雨。  
有一瞬间他责怪自己不够勇敢，也许正是这份怯懦害死了Wesker，如果当时他可以在坚决些，也许对方不会反对他寻找抵抗组织的主意——但这一切都无可挽回。  
门被敲响了，他说了一声请进，是Jake，他在心里重复着男孩儿的名字，然后从床上坐起来，看着对方走进来，坐在床边的小凳子上。  
他们望着对方沉默了一会儿，红发的年轻人最终还是忍不住开了口。  
“我不知道我该从何说起，见鬼的。”  
“你想说关于什么？”  
“关于——”男孩儿犹豫了，他搓着手，咬了阵自己的下唇，“关于额——Albert Wesker——我是说，你可能会不信，但——我——额——”他做了次深呼吸，“我是他的儿子。”  
他们共同沉默了一会儿。  
“不，额，你——”他一时也有点儿不知道怎么说话，“他的确提起过他有个儿子，但他说他没见过——”  
“是，我也没见过他，”Jake说，“是Leon——但他也说自己记得没那么清，反正有个女人把我塞给他，然后说得记住这是Albert Wesker的孩子。”  
“这就是你们知道Wesker的事的原因。”  
“是的，通过这个追查上去一切并不难发现。”  
也没来得及给他什么接受现实的时间，Jake突然再度开口，“如果这戳到你痛处了，我很抱歉，你可以不回答我，”他抬起手蹭了蹭自己的鼻子，“他是个怎样的人？”  
“他——”Chris顿了一会儿，去观察面前的孩子，“我能在你身上看到他的影子。”  
Jake瞪着眼睛，“什么？”  
“你们很像，又不那么像，但你的确让我想起他，”Chris回答，“很抱歉你父亲的事，你可以怨我，也可以认为他是被我害死的——”  
“不，不是，我的确在刚看见你的时候有点儿不满，”年轻人笑了笑，“我为我素未谋面的父亲悲伤，但这是党的错，不是你的。”  
“我因此留在这，也因此坚定的痛恨党和老大哥，”他说，“我会在成功的那天为他立一块墓碑。”  
Jake只是叹了口气，“会有那一天的。”

14.  
五年后。  
Chris喝下一口咖啡，里面参杂着奇怪的潮湿木头的味道，Jake坐在他对面。  
“还有一分钟。”Jake提醒道。  
“我知道，一分钟，”他回应道。  
他们从广播中得知老大哥将亲自来到这个城市进行演讲和检阅，这是千载难逢的机会，但也充满不确定的危险，Claire为此确认了无数次信息的准确性，直到昨天他们才真正确定执行这次任务。  
“直接杀死老大哥？天呐，”Sherry捂着嘴，“说真的，他会被简单的炸死吗？事实上我甚至都怀疑他并不真的长成画像上的样子。”  
“但我们没有其他办法，不论是否能杀死他，”Claire说，“至少我们得让更多人知道，我们在反抗，有人在反抗，他们可以加入我们，一切都还有希望。”  
所以他在这了，他又喝了一口咖啡，听说老大哥出行一定会带着几个Wesker，所以他自告奋勇地选择这个任务——他不认识真正的老大哥，但他认识Alfred Wesker，他必须杀死他。从咖啡店的落地窗角落里传来了欢呼，一群人趴在了玻璃上，他们也注意到道路远处缓缓而来的黑点儿。  
来了！  
他们立刻紧张起来，Chris按着起爆器的手微微发抖，另一只手摸上那把上膛的手枪。  
“他们过来了。”Jake说，“我会从侧门出去。”  
“我在前门。”他也说。  
3，2——1！  
车队已经来到了跟前，他猛地按下起爆按钮，一瞬间道路上的沥青炸裂开来，玻璃也跟着破碎，咖啡馆里的人尖叫着，有的人受伤了，而更多的则是疯狂的向外逃命。Jake和他分开，他从正门混在人群中冲出去，朝着刚刚从车中爬出的人开枪，司机被他杀死了，他又开了一枪射中了一名思想警察的左臂。然后他听见连续不断的步枪声，街上的尖叫声更甚，面前的几个思想警察应声倒地。他扭过头，Jake把一把步枪扔给他，更多警卫跑过来，他们向后再次退回咖啡馆。  
“我们杀死他了吗？”Jake问。  
“不知道，”他死盯着那辆车队最中间的轿车，“他还没出现过。”  
“也许他已经死在！车里了，但那得看明天的报纸，”Jake说，“我们该走了，Sherry给了我们这里底下管道的路线图！”  
“好的，我们——”  
正当他想转身之际，中间的轿车门把被拉动，他瞪圆了眼睛，有人从里面走出来——上帝啊，他吸了口气，不，不可能，那是老大哥的位置，而且——不——  
“Chris，你怎么了？！”Jake着急地吼他，“来不及了！”  
“不，Jake——”他几乎失声，指着那个已经彻底站在马路上的男人，“Albert——Albert Wesker。”


End file.
